Strata
by Joyd84
Summary: To miała być rutynowa misja która skończyła się tragedią. Śmierć bohatera, bardzo przykre. moje pierwsze opowiadanie proszę o wyrozumiałość. Zmieniona wersja dzięki radom Madi92. Trochę lepiej?
1. Chapter 1

Gwiezdne wrota na planecie PL4 227 znajdowały się na środku polany, która otoczona byłą lasem, na zachód znajdowały się ruiny osady natomiast na północ znajdował się niewielki pagórek, za którym majestatycznie wznosiła się góra.

Same wrota otoczone były obeliskami.

Do zbadania nowej planety wysłano Sg-1 miały być to dla nich „wakacje" po tym co przeszli należało im się. Po, dotarciu na planetę jedynka zabezpieczyła teren. Natomiast Daniel zafascynował się obeliskami. Widząc zafascynowanie w oczach Daniela Pułkownik rzekł – Daniel, zostaw na razie swoje zabawki. Idziemy przyjrzeć się okolicy. Sam, Tealc i Jack ruszyli powoli w stronę

Daniel nie chętnie, zostawiał obelisk, chętnie by go zbadał ale wykonał rozkaz i ruszył za przyjaciółmi. Kiedy do nich dotarł Major Carter, właśnie im wyjaśniała, że sonda wykryła duże złoża minerału – Sir, ten minerał, jeżeli oczywiście sonda przesłała nam wszystkie dane, może ulepszyć naszą bombę naqadachową, dzięki wiązkom jakim może…. (w tym momencie Sam zaczęła używać specjalistycznego języka).

Jack jak zawsze zrozumiał tylko pierwszą część zdania – ok. Carter, jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, dzięki tym kamyczkom bomba będzie silniejsza. Sam kiwnęła głową.

Po dodarciu słów Sam, O'Neill zagwizdał a Tealc dodał – Jeżeli Major Carter uda się połączyć minerał z naqadachem powstanie zabójcza broń.

Daniel przysłuchując się rozmowie doszedł do wniosku – Jeżeli ten minerał jest tak potężny, czemu żaden Guald się tym zainteresował?. To było słuszne pytanie. Jack, Tealc i Daniel zwrócili głowy do Sam. Po chwili zastanowienia powiedziała – Nie wiem, może trzeba dużej ilości, może nie wiedzą o jego właściwościach jak jednego spotkam to się go spytam, ok.?

W tym momencie dotarli do szczytu pagórka, oprócz nich nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Jack wyciągnął lornetkę i przyjrzał się otoczeniu. – Nie widzę, żadnej osady, a ni nic co mogło świadczyć o zamieszkaniu tej planety. Po zakończeniu obserwacji Jack podał lornetkę Danielowi – Ta osada, koło wrót nie wydaje mi się, żeby była jedyna. Na obelisku wyczytałem, że na tej planecie są przynajmniej sześć różnych osad, każda z nich co jakiś czas musi, złożyć ofiarę z ludzi. Mieszkańcy planety nie wiedzą kiedy mają złożyć ofiarę, co jakiś czas wrota się otwierają na kilka sekund, potem jedna z osad wybiera ofiara i ta przechodzi przez wrota. Pewnie w ten sposób zdobywają nosicieli. Na razie tylko to wyczytałem.

W trakcie monologu Daniela, Jack coraz bardziej się krzywił – Dobra, mam nadzieje, że żadnego tubylca nie znajdziemy, nie chciał bym znowu służyć jako ofiara. Carter, gdzie znajdziemy twoje kamyczki.

Sam wskazała ręką na kopalnie która mieściła się na podnóżu góry. jakieś 100 metrów od nich. – Sir ta jakieś 200 metrów od nas. Jack kiwnął głową i rozkazał – Dobra dzieciaki, wracamy do wrót, gdy tylko się zameldujemy, Daniel będzie mógł wrócić do swoich czytanek. Daniel z jednej strony się uciszył a z drugiej – Jack powiedz mi ile razy te moje czytanki uratowały nam życie.

Pułkownik wzruszył ramionami – Tylko kilka razy.

Daniel i Jack sprzeczali się na ten temat do samych wrót. Sam i Tealc nawet nie chcieli się wtrącić do rozmowy.

Po przybyciu do wrót Sg-1 się zameldowało. Generał Hmmond po wysłuchaniu raportu stwierdził, że można wysyłać grupę badawczą i dodatkowo dwa może nawet trzy zespoły sg. SGC oznajmiło, że pierwsza grupa przybędzie za około dwie godz. Między czasie Daniel rozpoczął studiowanie najpierw obelisku a później chciał się przyjrzeć osadzie.

- Ok, dzieciaki zaraz zacznie się zabawa z kamykami.– rzekł Jack.

- Sir, dzięki minerałowi, możemy zbudować broń, dzięki której możemy pokonać Goa`ludów…. – odpowiedziała Carter, ale Pułkownik nie dał jej skończyć. – Carter wiem, że Ty i Daniela bardzo dobrze się bawicie, ale ja się nudzę niańczeniem grupy naukowców– odparł.

- Pułkowniku O'Neill, Major Carter ma rację, ten minerał da nam dużą przewagę nad naszymi wrogami, więc możemy się poświęcić. – Tealc przerwał dyskusję między pułkownikiem a major.

- Tealc a myślałam, że mam Cię po swojej stronie – powiedział z grymasem Jack. Te stwierdzenie spowodowało, że Sam się uśmiechnęła.

- Dobra widzę, że nie mam z wami szans. DANIEL ! – Jack, widząc, że nie ma większych szans zawołał Daniela, który przez cały czas oglądał ruiny. – Ok, koniec zabawy Tealc i Major przeszukajcie jeszcze ten lasek, nie chce mieć niespodzianki.

- Tak jest. – odpowiedzieli zgodnie Sam i Tealc i odeszli. W między czasie archeolog podszedł do Jacka.

Widząc minę Daniela Jack się zapytał - Znalazłeś coś ciekawego.

- Jack, znajdujemy się na planecie, której mieszkańcy posługują się łaciną, ponadto czczą Baala. Mieszkańcy tej osady pokazali ten minerał ale Baal go zlekceważył, uważa, że nie ma dla niego żadnej wartości. Te ruiny nie są bardzo stare, wydaje mi się, że wioska została zniszczona kilka tygodni temu, może była to kara za jakieś nie posłuszeństwo.

Jack zmarszczył brwi – Jeżeli tą wioskę zniszczył Baal, może nie będą już tak ślepo niego zapatrzeni. Dobra Daniel sprawdzaj dalej może znajdziesz coś ciekawego. (Daniel skinął głowę i skierował się w stronę ruin, w tym czasie Jack sięgnął po komunikator) – Major, Tealc, słyszycie mnie?

- Tak słyszę cię – odpowiedział najpierw Tealc a zaraz po nim Sam. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi Jack spytał się– Jak idzie sprawdzenie terenu?

- Zaraz powinniśmy skończyć- usłyszał odpowiedz. Zaraz po tym Jack opowiedział im co usłyszał od Daniela, zanim się rozłączył kazał im się mieć na baczności.

Jack spojrzał na zegarek pierwsza grupa ma przejść za jakieś półtora godziny. Po chwili zadumu udał się w stronę Daniela.

- Daniel, masz jakieś dobre wieści – spytał się.

- Niestety, nie. Z tych zapisów mogę wywnioskować, że mieszkańcy prowadzili z kimś wojnę ale niestety nie wiem z kim bo wszystkie inne skrypty zostały zniszczone w….. – Daniel nie dokończył, bo gdzieś w oddali usłyszeli wybuch jednej z ich granatów a potem strzały.

Jack szybko wziął swój komunikator – Sam, Tealc słyszycie mnie? Cisza. Jack i Daniel sięgnęli po broń i pobiegli w stronę odgłosów strzelaniny. Zdążyli dobiec do skraju lasu, Jack nadal próbował się połączyć. Nadal nie było odzewu od ich przyjaciół. Nagle za drzew wyłonił się Tealc. Daniel i Jack starali się go osłaniać ale jak na razie nikt się nie wyłonił za drzew. Strzały ucichły, nadal nie było śladu Sam.

Po chwili Tealc do nich dobiegł.

- Tealc, co się tam stało?...– spytał się Jack. Ale nie mógł zadać dalszego pytania bo Daniel się wtrącił - …. i gdzie jest Sam?

- Nie wiem gdzie jest Major Carter, rozdzieliliśmy się ona poszła w lewą stronę a ja w prawą, nic nie zauważyłem, gdy nagle usłyszałem wybuch.

Pułkownik wiedział, że nie mogą zostawić Sam. Nagle z zadumy wyrwał go Daniel - Jack ktoś wychodzi z lasu.

Oddział Jaffa zaczął strzelać w ich kierunku. Tealc i Daniel odpowiedzieli ogniem w tym czasie Jack znów próbował się połączyć z Sam – zero odzewu. Z duszą na ramieniu Jack, zaczął strzelać w kierunku oddziału Jaffa. Za chwilę zauważył, że przeciwnik posiada większą liczbę żołnierzy i jeżeli się nie wycofają, przeciwnicy z łatwością ich otoczą. Nie pozostało im nic innego jak odwrót do terenu wokół wrót. O'Neill zwrócił się w kierunku Daniela – Daniel wycofaj się do wrót i połącz się z Ziemią. Poproś o wsparcie. Tealc i Ja będziemy cię osłaniać. Daniel skinął głową i pobiegł w kierunku bramy. W tym czasie O'Neill zwrócił się do Tealca, (cały czas nie zaprzestali strzelać) – Tealc, jeżeli zaraz się nie wycofamy okrążą nas.

Tealc odpowiedział – w rzeczy samej pułkowniku. Proponuję odwrót nam także.

Jack, skinął głowę i rozpoczęli odwrót. W międzyczasie Daniel połączył się z Ziemią.

SGC

Generał Hammond siedział w swoim gabinecie jak usłyszał odgłos syreny. - Nieplanowana aktywacja wrót!- usłyszał głos przez głośniki. Wstał i udał się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót. – Co się stało? –zapytał.

- Sir. To sg-1. – usłyszał odpowiedz.

- CO? – Generał był w szoku. – Daj na głośnik. Sg-1 co się dzieje? – Hammond usłyszał głos strzałów i głos Daniela – Sir jesteśmy pod ciężki odstrzałem, potrzebujemy posiłków.

- Odmawiam, wracajcie na ziemię. -Generał odpowiedział.

- Sir jeszcze raz prosimy o posiłki, Sam zaginęła!

Hammond nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał – Cholera (ale wiedział, że jeżeli pośle więcej oddziałów, może zginąć wielu jego podwładnych, więc z wielkim bólem powiedział) – SG- 1 wiem, że jest to dla was trudne ale jeszcze raz odmawiam, macie wracać na Ziemię. – Hammond zwrócił się do jednego z jego podwładnych – Przyślijcie mi ekipę medyczną już!

Żołnierz od razu wykonał rozkaz.

Planeta PL4 227

W momencie jak Daniel kończył rozmawiać z dowództwem, podbiegł do niego najpierw Tealc a kilka sekund później Jack. Z lasu zaczęli wybiegać Jaffa. Jack i Tealc ani na moment nie zaprzestali ognia (Jackowi powli kończyła się amunicja – „wakacje" z ironią pomyślał). Brama się zamknęła.

- Jack. Hammond karze nam wracać – powiedział Daniel i ponownie rozpoczął ostrzał. Jack popatrzył na niego z wściekłością – Powiedz, że nie możemy zostawić Sam.

Dr. Jackson odpowiedział – Powiedziałem im to. Mimo to karze odwrót. O'Neil syknął z wściekłością - Nie zostawię ją tu. Cholera Sam gdzie jesteś?

Ale z zamiast ich Major Carter z lasu ciąglę wychodzą nowi żołnierze Jaffa.

Nagle Tealc coś zauważył – Pułkowniku O'Neill zaraz nas otoczą.

W tym momencie Daniel zauważył rozpacz w oczach Jacka, na domiar złego skończyła im się amunicja, teraz strzelać mógł tylko Tealc a Jaffa było coraz więcej. Nic innego nie mogli zrobić.

Inicjatywę przejął Tealc – Dr. Jackson wybierz adres ziemi (Daniel kiwnął głową i zaczął wybierać adres a potem kod SG-1). O'Neill, nie mamy wyjścia musimy to zrobić, aby odzyskać Major Carter, musimy być żywi.

ZIEMIA

Pokój kontrolny wrót. Kapitan - Nieplanowana aktywacja wrót. To Sg-1. Generał jak tylko usłyszał, że to jedynka powiedział – otworzyć przesłonę. Chwilę później w bramie ukazał się najpierw Daniel, potem Tealc z Jackiem. Żadne z nich nie miało obrażeń.

Generał Hammond zauważył rozpacz na ich twarzach, kiedy tylko wyszli z  
>horyzontu zdarzeń – Kapitanie proszę zamknąć przesłonę.<p>

Tak jest. – Kapitan odpowiedział.

Jedynka przeszła przez wrota pod silnym odstrzałem, który nie umilkł nawet po zamknięciu przesłony. Jednak nie mogli rozłączyć wrót.

Kapitan odwrócił się do Hammonda – Sir nie mogę się rozłączyć. – Co ? Czy może być gorzej – generał odpowiedział, w tym czasie SG 1 i dr Janet Fraiser dołączyli do pokoju. W momencie jak Pułkownik zobaczył Generała wrzasnął na niego – Sir, czemu nie przesłałeś posiłków.

Generał wiedział, że Jack jest wściekły, rozumiał go ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić – Pułkowniku, albo się Pan opamięta albo będę musiał Cię siłą wyprowadzić.

To trochę przyhamowało Jacka ale nadal był wściekły.

W tym czasie Kapitan nadal próbował rozłączyć wrota, po 15 minutach żołnierze Jaffa zaprzestali strzelać. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał Tealc - Mamy łączność z MALP?

- Tak, spróbuje się połączyć. - Odpowiedział Kapitan. Ekran przed nimi ożył. Pokazywał oddział Jaffa. Jeden z nich zobaczył, że robot odżył próbował go zniszczyć ale jego dowódca rozkazał go zostawić, podszedł do MALP i uśmiechnął się do kamery – Chyba mamy coś co należy do was, Tauri- i przywołał ręką swoich żołnierzy którzy przetrzymywali Sam (Została trafiona w ramię prawdopodobnie dlatego nie było z nią kontaktu, jej radio zostało uszkodzone), która próbowała uwolnić się, także krzyczała, że nic im nie powie.

W pokoju zapanowała nie pokój, nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać- wszyscy byli przerażeni, do tej pory myśleli, że Sam zdołała się ukryć przed wrogiem i wróci jak tylko będzie miała okazję.

Jaffa w końcu się odezwał – Macie odpowiedzieć albo ta kobieta zginie.

W pokoju na Ziemi, milczenie w końcu przerwał Jack – Długo tak będziemy stać jak osły powinniśmy coś zrobić.

- W istocie – odpowiedział Tealc.

W końcu Generał Hammond odpowiedział – Szukaliśmy nowych sprzymierzeńców, z którymi moglibyśmy prowadzić handel. Jak możemy odzyskać naszą koleżankę. Skończył rozmowę z Jaffą i odwrócił się do pozostałych – Miejmy nadzieje, że nie jesteście aż tak sławni. (Jack pomyślał – Wątpię).

Po drugiej stronie Jaffa przestał się uśmiechać – Masz mnie za durnie wiem dokładnie kim jest ta kobieta. To Major Samantha Carter SG1. Jesteście naszym największym wrogiem i dodatku macie mnie za durnia (z każdym słowem Jaffa był coraz bardziej wściekły) ZABIĆ JĄ. To będzie wasza kara.

Na ziemi cała piątka krzyknęła, ale było już za późno. Żołnierze, podcięli Sam nogi tak, że upadła na kolana, nie chciałą dać po sobie poznać, że jest przerażona. Żołnierz, który podszedł do niej z tyłu się spytał – Jakieś ostatnie słowo. Sam mu tylko odpowiedziała – Idź do diabła.

Wtedy żołnierz strzelił - pomarańczowe wiązka trafiła w plecy Sam. Zginęła zanim upadła.

Cała piątka krzyknęła – Nie. Jak Sam upadała. Był to totalny SZOK ICH MAJOR NIE ŻYŁA.

Zaraz po tym Jaffa zniszczyli robota więc nie widzieli co się dale stało. Nie wiedzieli czy mogą wracać po ciało, czy jeszcze nie.

W czasie jak dramat rozgrywał się na oczach SGC. Cała piątka była targana wyrzutami winny. Jack, Daniel i Tealc, że zostawili Ją, Hammond, że powinien wysłać wsparcie a Janet ze łzami w oczach zastanawiała się czy jest jakaś szansa, aby Sam to przeżyła.

Nagle Jack się odwrócił i powiedział do generała – To wszystko twoja wina, jak byś dał nam te cholerny posiłki, pewnie Sam by jeszcze żyłą. - Nie dał nikomu nic powiedzieć bo wyszedł z pokoju zaraz za nim wybiegli Daniel i Tealc.

Generał Hammond i dr Fraiser zostali sami, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić udali się do swoich kwater aby rozpaczać w samotności. Wieść o śmierci Samanthy Carter obiegło SGC lotem błyskawicy. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, aż do momentu, kiedy zobaczyli SG-1.

Jack nie wiedział gdzie idzie, nagle zorientował się, że znajduje się w laboratorium Sam, usiadł na jej krześle i zakrył twarz rękami. Nagle usłyszał głos – Jack. To był Daniel i Tealc.

Jack powiedział – Chce być sam, zostawcie mnie! Przyjaciele nic nie powiedzieli tylko w milczeniu usiedli. Siedzieli tak ok. 15 minut. W końcu Jack się odezwał- Czemu zgodziłem się na powrót, czemu! Może udało by się ją uratować? I zakrył twarz dłońmi.

- Pułkowniku O'Niell jesteś świetnym dowódcą, wiesz dobrze, że nic nie dało się zrobić. Nie mieliśmy już naboi – odpowiedział ze smutkiem Tealc (łza pojawił się na twarzy Jaffy). Daniel dodał – Tealc ma rację gdyby nie twoja decyzja, pewnie już dawno byśmy nie żyli. W dodatku przez bramę by przeszli nasi naukowcy i inne zespoły SG oni też by wpadli w ręce Jaffa. To była słuszna decyzję za którą zapłaciliśmy największą cenę.

Ale to nie wystarczyło pułkownikowi – Tak świetny dowódca, świetny dowódca nie zostawia swoich za sobą i dlaczego się rozdzieliliście Tealc gdyby była z Tobą pewnie by nie zginęła.

Te słowa zraniły Tealca ale Jack tego nie zauważył – Pułkowniku to był pomysł Major Carter, po za tym jest, była świetnym wojownikiem, jednym z trójki najlepszych z jakimi do tej pory pracowałem. Gdyby nie sytuacja jakiej się znaleźli te słowa przyjąłby za ogromny komplement ale nie dzisiaj. Cała trójka siedziała w ciszy, znali się już zbyt długo i obecnie żadne słowa nie były już potrzebne.

Siedzieli tam jeszcze pewien czas. Po czterech godzinach wszyscy zebrali się na odprawie. Sg-1 opowiedziało, co się dokładnie stało, na koniec Hammond powiedział, że każda próba przejścia przez bramę po ciało Sam kończy się silnym odstrzałem ( nikt nie przeszedł nawet robot, zaraz po otwarciu tunelu Jaffa strzelali w przesłonę) generał zastanawiał się jak ma to powiedzieć ojcu Sam, co się stało a Janet Freaiser jak ma to powiedzieć Casie.

Jednak próba z połączenia się z ojcem Sam kończyła się fiaskiem, okazało się, że Jacob Carter jest na misji i jak wróci, Tok'ra powiedzą mu co się stało. Natomiast do Casie, Janet pojechała z SG1. Jak tylko zobaczyła ich w drzwiach wiedziała, że stało się coś złego. Nie było z nimi przecież Sam – Mamo! Co się stało i gdzie jest Sam? Jak tylko zobaczyła ich twarze, wybuchnęła płaczem i uciekła do swojego pokoju. Janet i reszta zespołu ruszyła za Casie. Mimo niechęci wysłuchała całej historii, tylko opuścili wątek bestialskiej egzekucji. Mała schowała się w ramionach najpierw matki a później Jacka. Prawdopodobnie Casie zmęczyła się płaczem dlatego po czterech godzinach nieustannego płaczu zasnęła.

- Biednego dziecka, najpierw przeżyła śmierć swojej planety a przede wszystkim rodziców, a teraz musi pożegnać osobę która pomogła jej przez to przejść. (Daniel spojrzał na zegarek) Chyba czas wracać do domu. – powiedział Daniel a Jack i Tealc skinęli głowami.

- Nie proszę was zostańcie, Ja prawdopodobnie i tak nie zasnę a teraz nie chce zostać sama – powiedziała Janet niemal błagalnie.

- Doktor Freiser ma rację i tak żadne z nas nie zaśnie dzisiaj dzisiaj nocy wiec czemu nie pozostać tutaj – komentował Tealc.

Po chwili namysłu Jack i Daniel zgodzili. Doktor Freiser przyniosła chłopakom piwo i usiedli wszyscy czworo w gościnnym. Do godzinny 4.00 rano wspominali ich wspólne przygody z Sam.

Następne dwa dni także spędzili w domu Janet, nikt nie chciał przechodzić przez to sam. Ponadto była wdzięczna chłopakom, że nie zostawili Ją samą, nie umiała by rozmawiać z Casie trzeciego tym ci się stało. Dziewczyna bardzo dużo przebywała z Pułkownikiem. Znikali gdzieś na kilka godzin, nikt nie wiedział go, ale widać było że jest im to potrzebne, więc nie dopytali się gdzie znikają.

Trzeciego dnia wszyscy czworo musieli się spotkać w bazie.

Kiedy tylko weszli do kompleksu nikt ich nie zaczepiał, nikt nie chciał się przywitać, śmierć jednego z najbardziej szanowanych oficerów wzburzył cały spokój w bazie. Sg-1 była jedynym zespołem który przez te wszystkie lata nie stracił żadnego z członków, wszystkie inne zespoły wiedziały, że dopóki szlagowa jedynka wracała dopóki wszystko było dobrze. Aż do teraz.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju odpraw zobaczyli zmęczoną twarz generała Hammonda. Jack podszedł do dowódcy – Sir. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Generał ze smutkiem pokiwał głową – Nie ma sprawy Jack, wszyscy to głęboko przeżywamy. Następnie poinformował ich, że żadna z prób odzyskania ciała Major Carter nie zakończyła się sukcesem, nawet nie opuścili przesłon.

- Kiedy przybędzie ojciec Sam – spytał się Daniel.

- Prawdopodobnie dzisiaj po południu.- odpowiedział generał. – A teraz doktor Freiser powiedz jak przyjęła to Kasandra.

- Dzięki chłopakom, dobrze, byli cały czas ze mną i Casie. – odpowiedziała lekarka.

- Co z nabożeństwem żałobnym – spytał się Jack. Jak do pory nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć, przez te trzy dni działał jak na auto pilocie. Zadając to pytanie coś w nim pękło, ręce zaczeły mu drżeć, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył gdyż szybko je schował pod stołem.

- Te sprawy muszę umówić z ojcem Sam – odpowiedział Generał. Dalszą dyskusje przerwał dzwięk syreny.

- Nieplanowana aktywacja wrót!- usłyszeli głos przez głośniki. Ruszyli w stronę pokoju kontrolnego. Jack miał przez chwilę nadzieje, że to może Sam. Niestety zaraz usłyszał komunikat – Sir to sygnał Tokra. – odpowiedział Kapitan.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał – Opuść przesłonę.

Generał Hammond i Sg1 ruszyli w kierunku pomieszczania z wrotami w między czasie przez wrota przeszedł Generał Jacob Carter.

- Witaj Jacobie- przywitał ze smutkiem Generał Hammond (cóż innego mógł powiedzieć). Jacob nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w ciszy. W końcu ciszę przerwał Selmak – Witajcie przyjaciele. Od momentu jak usłyszeliśmy co się stało z Sam, przejąłem kontrole, Jacob nie może sobie poradzić ze stratą ukochanej córki, zresztą mi też nie jest łatwo. Cały lud Tokra przesyła kondolencję.

- Dziękuje Selmak. Jednak teraz chciałbym porozmawiać z Jacobem, Proszę. – poprosił go Hammond.

Selmak kiwnął głową. W momencie jak Jacob odzyskał kontrole nad swoim ciałem, jego oczy zapełniły się łzami i ręce zaczęły mu drżeć. Hammond zaprowadził przyjaciele do swojego gabinetu. Jedynka cały czas stała bez ruchu nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Pierwszy milczenie przerwał Daniel – Czy kiedykolwiek poradzimy sobie ze stratą Sam.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, Jack odwrócił się i udał się do swojej kwatery, to samo zrobił Tealc. Daniel nie widząc co począć udał się do Janet.

Kiedy wszedł do jej gabinetu zobaczył, że lekarka siedzi za biurkiem i płaczę. Przez moment Daniel chciał wyjść, ale jeszcze raz na nią spojrzał, nie mógł jej zostawić więc do niej podszedł, wziął ją za rękę i powiedział –Janet. Lekarka podniosła głowa, Daniel zobaczył przerażenie w jej oczach. – Daniel, Ja sobie nie poradzę bez niej. Dr. Jackson nie wiedział co powiedzieć, sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Nic innego mu nie pozostało tylko Ją przytulił. Siedzieli tak chwilkę, do momentu aż jedna z pielęgniarek zapukała do drzwi. Daniel i Janet od siebie odskoczyczyli, pielęgniarka otworzyła drzwi – Przepraszam doktor Freaiser ale pacjent z 1 cały czas skarży się na ból brzucha. Lekrka kiwnęła głową – Już idę. Wychodząc zwróciła się do Daniela - dziękuje Ci za wszystko. Podeszła i pocałowała go w policzek.

W tym czasie Tealc medytował w swoim pokoju.

Jack przeglądał zdjęcia na których była Sam (żywa i uśmiechnięta). Cały czas wyrzucał sobie, że Ją zostawił „Sam, przepraszam Cię, to Ja powianiem zginąć, nie ty. Za bardzo świat Cię potrzebuję a przede wszystkim JA Cię potrzebuje". Po jakimś czasie się uspokoił.

Po godzinie udali się do pokoju generała Hammonda a z tamtą do Sali odpraw. Jacob już tam siedział z twarzą zakrytą dłońmi. – Jack, Daniel Tealc, powiedzcie jak zginęła moja mała córeczka – spytał się Jacob. Sg1 opowiedziała o całej historii. Po zakończeniu Jacob powiedział – A więc widzieliście to na ekranie, a więc macie to nagrane. Proszę dajcie mi to obejrzeć.

- Ale Jacob, jesteś tego pewien – spytał się Daniel.

- Chce to obejrzeć na własne oczy- powiedział generał Carter głosem który nie dawał żadnych złudzeń. Daniel wstał i poszedł do pokoju wrót odzyskać płytę z nagraniem. W tym czasie Hammond, Jack i Tealc próbowali przekonać Jacoba, że to zły pomysł. Bez skutku.

Po obejrzeniu nagrania przez twarz Jacoba przeszły wszystkie kolory. Nic nie powiedział tylko wstał i powiedział - Muszę poinformować Marka o tragedii. Jack chciałbym później z tobą porozmawiać. Jack tylko kiwnął głową.

Jak tylko generał Carter opuścił pokój Dowódca SGC zwrócił się do pozostałych.

- Ustaliłem z JAcobem, że memorial Major Carter odbędzie się w piątek, mamy jeszcze trzy dni aby odzyskać ciało. Ale wątpię, żeby się udało, góra na mnie naciska. Ale mnie to gówno obchodzi tam gdzieś jest mój człowiek i sprowadzimy go do domu. – powiedział na zakończenie Hammond

Pułkownik O'Niell nie mógł dłużej wysiedzieć w bazie, postanowił, że pojedzie na grób swojego syna, gdzie rozpłakał się jak dziecko (Boże nawet nie wiedziałem, jakie ukrywałem uczucia do Sam). Jak się uspokoił, ruszył do domu, gdzie postanowił się upić. Jednak nie było mu to dane, na werandzie czekał na niego Jacob.

- Witaj Jacobie, długa na mnie czekasz- spytał się Jack.

Jacob się wysilił na lekki uśmiech – Nawet nie wiem kiedy przyjechałem.

O'Niell nie wiedział o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać Jacob wiec się zapytał – Jak to przyjął Mark.

Carter posmutniał – Cóż wyrzucił mnie z domu i powiedział, że to moja wina. Wszystko to moja winna. Śmierć żony a teraz Sam. (ciągnął dalej) Jack nie możesz się winić za to co się stało, to nie była twoja wina, Sam nie chciałaby, żebyś się winił. Za bardzo Cię …. szanowała (cóż innego mógł powiedzieć).

- Dziękuje Ci Jacobie, za twoje słowa dużo to dla mnie znaczy. – odpowiedział Jack. Nie było mu dane porozmawiać, gdyż za chwile na podjeździe zobaczył samochód Daniela a z niego wysiedli jeszcze Tealc, Janet i Casandra.

Czas do memorialu wszyscy przesiedzieli w domku Jacka (silna więź przyjaźni między nimi zacisnęła się jeszcze bardziej). Żadne z nich nie pozostało same. Może tylko dlatego, żadne z nich się nie załamało.

Memorial był przepiękny. Został zorganizowany w pokoju wrót na rampie znajdowała się pusta trumna Sam z jednej strony stał Jack i Daniel a z drugiej Tealc i Janet, przed trumną było duże zdjęcie Sam a zanim podium. Przed rampą stały część zespołu SG, nie wszyscy się zmieścili więc przemówienie puścili przez głośniki. Najpierw na podium podszedł Generał Hammond mówił jak był to zaszczyt służyć z kimś takim jak Major Samantha Carter i nikt jej nie zastąpi. Później przemawiał ojciec Sam, po opowiadał kilka anegdot z życia Sam (wywołały to uśmiech na twarzach, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał). Następna była Casandra, swoją opowieścią jak poznała Sam (co ona dla niej zrobiła) doprowadziła do płaczu żołnierzy piechoty morskiej i lotnictwa nikt nie zgrywał bohatera bo każdy wiedziała, że dzisiaj żegnają prawdziwego BOHATERA.

Na końcu wypowiadali się członkowie zespołu SG-1. Opowiadali jakim była dzielnym wojownikiem, wybitnym naukowcem, jak poświęcała się dla innych i przede wszystkim jakim była przyjacielem.

Sam została pochowana na cmentarzu zasłużonych w Waszyngtonie.

Dwa tygodnie później Tokra przeszłała przez bramę wiadomość: Na planecie PL4 227, wybuchł bunt, żołnierze Baala opuścili planetę.

Po zakończeniu czytania Generał Hammond oświadczył – przygotować sg -2 i 3. Za godzinę mają być na miejscu. Skończył oschle (Sam idziemy po Ciebie – pomyślał).

Jack o wyprawie dowiedział się jak siedział w swoim gabinecie, od chwili tragedii Sg-1 był na przymusowym urlopie. Jack wpadł do biura Generałą:

- Sir czemu nie wysłał Pan nas, zasłużyliśmy na to.- odparł gniewnie Jack.

- Właśnie dlatego, major Carter zbyt dużo dla was znaczyła nie wiemy czy nadal tam jest a jeżeli tak to w jakim stanie. Jack nie dawał za wygraną – Sir, właśnie dlatego SG-1 powinno pójść, my Ją zostawiliśmy a więc dlatego to nasze zadanie aby ją odnaleźć.

Generał Hammond jednak był nie wzruszony – Pułkowniku O'Neill jeszcze raz mówię i teraz ostatni raz. ODMAWIAM!

Jack nic nie odpowiedział tylko wyszedł z gabinetu generała i wezwał swoich przyjaciół. Po około dwóch godzinach od przejścia przez bramę zameldowała się grupa Sg-2; - Sir mamy ją. Tylko to powiedział.

Okazało się, że ciało Sam znajdowała się w płytkim wykopie, nawet nie zasypanym, ciało było w kiepskim stanie (żołnierze Jaffa zrobiło sobie z niej tarcze strzelniczą). Jak tylko zespoły przeszły przez bramę z czarnym workiem. Sg-1, doktor Freaiser i Hommond , kazali rozpiąć worek.

- Jesteście tego pewni, naprawdę nie wygląda to dobrze, poznałem Major Carter tylko po nieśmiertelniku. – spytał się dowódca SG-2.

Tak – cała piątka warknęła.

Dowódca sg-2 skinął na swoich podwładnych Ci położyli czarny worek i go rozpięli.

- O mój Boże – tylko tyle powiedziała doktor Freaiser. Pozostali byli również w szoku.

Dowódca nie czekał na potwierdzenie tylko rozkazał swoim ludziom przenieść worek do kostnicy.

Całe SGC huczało, że Samantha Carter wróciła do domu, każdy salutował jak tylko zobaczyli czarny worek.

Od śmierci Sam minęły laty, a sg-1 nigdy nie zgodziła się, aby ktoś zastąpił Sam. Po trzech latach Hammomd odszedł na emeryturę, jego miejsce zajął Jack. Zaraz po tym Tealc odszedł z SGC aby walczyć o wolność swoich ludzi. Wiedział, że jeżeli tu zostanie, szarość jaka ogarnęła SGC po śmierci Sam, jego także pochłonie.

W sg- 1 pozostał tylko Daniel, dołączyli do niego pułkownik Mitchel i Vala. W której Daniel Jackson się zakochał choć nie dopuszczał tego do swojej myśli, cały czas rozmyślał o doktor Freaiser, która zgineła w wypadku samochodowym 6 lat po śmierci Sam.

W świecie off-world stanęliśmy się mało znaczącymi pionkami z którymi nikt się nie liczył, nawet nie starali się nas podbić.

Po 5 latach od objęcia dowództwa Jack O'Niell przeszedł na emeryturę. Przez te wszystkie lata sg-1 próbowało znaleźć drogę do odzyskania Sam, bez żadnego skutku w końcu Jack popadł coraz większą rozpacz, która spotęgowała śmierć Janet Freaiser, tylko Casandra i Daniel powstrzymywali go od totalnej samo destrukcji.

Po śmierci Sam to był koniec SG1.


	2. Chapter 2

To był pochmurny dzień. Krople deszczu zaczeły powoli uderzać o pomnik (przedstawiał on anioła który w ręce trzymał kulę ziemską, dawało to złudzenie, że anioł chce ochraniać ziemie), niżej na nagrobku zostały wyryty napis; Major Samantha Carter a pod spodem „świat nigdy nie zapomni o swoim BOHATERZE".

Na cały pomnik złożyli się, pracownicy sgc.

Koło grobu stał Jack, przyglądał się aniołowi, uśmiechnął się do siebie, właśnie przypominał sobie misje jaki miał zaszczyt uczestniczyć z Sam. Nie usłyszał za sobą kroków kobiety. Dopiero kiedy przemówiła, wrócił do rzeczywistości.

- Boże, to już 10 lat. od kiedy nie ma jej wśród nas. – To była Casandra Freaiser a tak dokładnie doktor Casandra Freaiser.

Jack przywitał się z młodą kobietą. – Cześc Casie, jak się masz?

- Dobrze. Gdzie jest Daniel chciałam wam coś powiedzieć- odparła młoda lekarka.

Ex- Generał odpowiedział – Utknął w korku zaraz powinien być. Czy coś się stało?

Casie się uśmiechnęła – Tak ale chciałam wam to powiedzieć wszystkim. W tym momencie zobaczyli jak czarny samochód zatrzymuje się na ich wysokości i z samochodu wysiada Daniel. Jakieś 5 minut zajęło mu dojście do miejsca pochówku Sam.

- Przepraszam was za spóźnienie. Cześć Sam, Jack, Casie.

Casandra nie wytrzymała dłużej – Pamiętacie jak w święta przyjechałam z kolegą z pracy Miał na imię Philip? Chłopaki kiwnęli głowami, dziewczyna wyciągnął do nich prawą rękę na której znajdował się przepiękny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Jakc i Daniel, pogratulowali Casandrze. Ale ona jeszcze nie skończyła – Ale to nie wszystko, moje pierwsze pytanie jest do Jacka (spojrzała na starszego mężczyzne), czy poprowadzisz mnie do ołtarza? Spytała niepewnie.

Jack nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa które wypłynęły z ust Casie. – Oczywiście, będę zaszczycony. I przytulił dziewczyne która po śmierci Sam i przebranej matki, doszła w końcu do siebie.

- Nie martw się Daniel dla Ciebie też mam propozycję, chciałabym abyś był ojcem chrzestnym mojego nienarodzonego dziecka. Powiedziawszy to lekarka po masowała się po brzuchu. Daniel oczywiście się zgodził. Mężczyźnie przytulili dziewczynę, która była dla nich jak córka. Może jednak to życie się ułoży pomyślał Jack.

Chwilę radości przerwał telefon Daniela. Pośpieszne go odebrał i warknął do słuchawki – Słucham. Ale im dłużej wysłuchiwał drugiej strony tym dalej odchodził od przyjaciół. przyjaciół tym czasie Jack dowcipnie powiedział że będzie musiał chłopaka wziąć na poważne spytki. Po chwili Casandra spoważniała – Czy mieliście jakieś wieści o Tealcu?

O'Neill odpowiedział- Niestety nie. Ale wiemy, że żyje. Tokra daje znam od czasu do czasu pewne informacje. Jak będę miał możliwość przekaże mu radosne nowinki.

Casandra się ucieszyła. Pomimo tego, że od dwóch lat Jack był na emeryturze, cały czas wiedział co się dzieje w bazie, był jej konsultantem. Chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego cały czas go trzymają, ani razu się nie przysłużył.

W tym czasie Daniel skończył rozmowę i w szybkim tempie ruszył w stronę Casie i Jacka. – Musimy szybko jechać do bazy, wszystko wam opowiem w drodze – odparł Daniel i ruszył w stronę auta, wręcz można by powiedzieć, że biegł. JAck i Casie się zdziwili, ale pobiegli za przyjacielem. Kiedy tylko ruszyli, Daniel zaczął opowiadać- Jack pamiętasz jak trzynaście lat temu, przeniesiono nas w przeszłość?

Jack dostał prawie skręcenia żołądka – Tak pamiętam, miało to coś wspólnego z wybuchem na słońcu – odpowiedział niepewnie Jack spojrzał na Casandra która również była oszołomiona tym pytaniem, JAck ciągnął dalej - Danielu o co chodzi?

Przez chwile Daniel starał się zebrać myśli. – Danielu – powiedział głośniej Jack.

- Po tej wpadce, Sam zaczeła przeprowadzać eksperymenty, zrobiła bardzo dużo notaek, można z nich zrobić książke. Ale nie o to chodzi. Kilka lat temu znalazłem te zapiski i udostępniłem obecnym naukowcom. Byli oczywiście pod wrażeniem intelektu Samanthy.

- Danielu idz do meritum sprawy – wtrąciła się Casie.

- oczywiście już mówię. Nasi naukowcy opracowali, na bazie zapisków Sam, program który obliczy jak silny musi być wybuch na słońcu aby pozwolił cofnąć się w czasie. – opowiada na jednym tchu Daniel

- Więc jak silne musi być wybuch aby cofnąć się o 10 lat. – spytał z nadzieją JAck, gdyż domyślał się do czego doprowadzi go ta rozmowa. Miał coraz większą nadzieję.

- Dośc duże – odpowiedział Daniel.

Jack czuł się jakby coś go uderzyło w brzuch. Wiedział, że od dawna nie wystąpiło żadne potężny wybuch na słońcu. – Danielu wiem, że dawno nie było wybuchu na słońcu….. Jack nie dokończył bo Daniel mu sie wtrącił -…. Aż do dzisiaj. JAck właśnie dostałem telefon z SGC, że właśnie odnotowano eksplozje na powierzchni słońca. Musimy przejść przez brame dokładnie za godzinę, gdyż wtedy wylądujemy dzień przed przejściem przez bramę Sam.

Jack i Casie nie mogli w to uwierzyć oboje siedzieli w osłupieniu. Czy jest szansa aby to się udało. Daniel nie wiedział jaka b ędzie ich reakcja w sumie to życie Casie zaczyna się układać czy będzie chciala z tego zrezygnować

Daniel zaczął bardzo powoli, rozumiał powage sytuacji – Słuchajcie musimy podjąć decyzje czy Ja i Jack mamy się cofnąć w czasie i uratować Sam, czy zostawiamy rzeczywistość taką jaką jest?

Te słowa oburzyły zarówna Jacka i Casie. O'Neill chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale ubiegła go Casie - Danielu oczywiści, że macie cofnąć się w czasie i to wszystko naprawić, całe życie na to czekałam. Może jakby Sam żyłą, moja mama nie zginęła by w tym wypadku. Miałabym Całą rodzinę Mamę, Sam, Tealca i was. Odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

Daniel rozumiał, ale musiał wszystko wyjaśnić – ok. ale zrozum, jak zmienimy tamte wydarzenia to twoje życie także się zmieni, może nie poznasz Philipa. Zrozum całe twoje życie się zmieni.

- Danielu zrozum, wiesz ile razy chciałam aby Sam żyła, nie zginęła na tej cholernej planecie, nawet jak mama żyła. CHCĘ abyście to wszystko naprawili bo tak nasze życie na pewno nie miało wyglądać. Ponadto nie mogę być egoistyczna, nie mogę patrzeć tylko na siebie. Nie tego nauczyła mnie Sam i mama. Chciałam CI także powiedzieć Danielu, że zawsze chciałam zostać lekarzem jak moja mama,. Śmierć Sam i mamy nie przyczyniło się do tego. Wiec i tak poznam Philipa. I to jest koniec tematu nie poruszaj dalej Danielu

Daniel kiwnął głową, wtedy Jack przemówił troche z niepokojem – Danielu a będziemy mieć zgodę na przejście przez bramę.?

- Tak. Generał Lorne był dobrym przyjacielem Sam, kilka razy uratowała mu skórę. Jak skończyłem rozmawiać z naukowcami szybko zadzwoniłem do Generała, wszystko dla nas przygotuje. Cały potrzebny sprzęt. – odpowiedział Daniel.

Casie zdziwiona zapytała – Danielu a skąd wiesz co zabrać?

- Odkąd znalazłem zapiski Sam, miałem kilka lat aby opracować plan- odparł Daniel

- Ile osób wie o tej całej operacji- spytał się Jack.

- Nasza trójka i Generał Lorne. Nawet naukowcy nie wiedzą o co w tym chodzi, dostali tylko szczątkowe informacje. Gdyby góra dowiedziała się o naszej misji, za wszelką cene chcieliby nas zatrzymać, a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić (5 minut ciszy). Dojeżdżamy na miejsce – powiedział Daniel.

Żołnierze przy bramie nie musieli sprawdzać ID osób które właśnie przyjechali, gdyż bardzo dobrze ich znali. Przez te lata personel bazy się zmienił, ale pamięć o Sam Carter nigdy nie zginęła i SG1. Każdy w SGC wiedział, że gdyby Carter nie zgineła w tym dniu, losy całej planety potoczyły by się inaczej.

Gdy cała trójka zjerzdzała windą na piętro z wrotami, Casie powiedziała – Jak znajdziecie Sam, powiedzcie cześc ode mnie (mówiłą to ze łzami) i powiedzcie, jak zginęła mama. Proszę was obiecajcie, że wszystko pójdzie ok. i uratujecie SAM. OBIECAJCIE! – teraz Casie krzyczała.

- Obiecuję Ci Casie, że tym razem nie zostawimy jej jak tchórze. Uratujemy Sam nie pozwolimy jej umrzeć ponownie.- Jack mówił to spokojnym głosem, choć w środku całe jego ciało krzyczało. Casie rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

Kiedy winda się zatrzymała, i otworzyła. Całą trójka zobaczyła, że czeka na nich generał Lorne.

- Pośpieszcie się, mamy mało czasu, musicie przez przez bramę za dokładnie 10 minut. – powiedział Lorne.

Jack i Daniel ruszyli szybko się przebrać i zapakować sprzet a Generał Lorne i Casie ruszyły do pokoju kontrolnego wrót, po 4 minutach, Jack i Daniel wbiegli do pokoju wrót.

- Ile mamy czasy? Spytał się Jack.

- Jeszcze 6 minut. Dr. Jackson, przygotowaliśmy wszystko to co Pan chciał, apteczkę, przyrząd Tok'ra do „wiercenia" tuneli, zapas jedzenia i przede wszystkim amunicje.

- A Ja myślałem, że jestem już za stary na takie zabawy, jak założyłem swój plecak to myślałem, że złamie się wpół. Danielu po co nam to wszystko- spytał się Jack. Lecz nie usłyszał odpowiedzi gdyż Lorne oświadczył- OTWIERAM TUNEL. Już czas panowie do powrotu do przeszłości. Niech Bóg ma was w opiece, i niech się wam uda.

Daniel i JAck skinęli głowami i ruszyli rampą w stronę wrót, przed przejściem ostatni raz obejrzeli się za siebie. Zobaczyli, Casie która już płakała histerycznie a Lorne ją pocieszał. Jeden krok i przeszli.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack i Daniel przeszli przez horyzont zdarzeń. Wylądowali na planecie PL4 227. Planecie która zniszczyła im życie.

Był piękny słoneczny dzień, Jack i Daniel rozejrzeli się. Dokładnie tak jak zapamiętali. Planeta wyglądała tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy przeszli pierwszy raz. Całe SG-1 (Jack, Sam, Tealc i Daniel).

- Daniel skąd mamy pewność, że jesteśmy w dobrym czasie, bo w miejscu na pewno. Boże pamiętam każdy szczegół, z tej przeklętej planety. – powiedział Jack.

- Obawiam się, że jeżeli chodzi o czas to dowiemy się tego jak przybędziemy przez wrota. Ale i tak po pierwsze musimy znaleźć odpowiednie schronienie. (Daniel spojrzał na Jacka, zrozumiał, że musi mu to dokładniej wyjaśnić). Jeżeli znajdziemy Sam, prawdopodobnie będzie już ranna wcześniej nie mamy kiedy wkroczyć. Jak już Ją znajdziemy, nie możemy po prostu wparować na polanę, bo tam będzie na nas czekać cały batalion Jaffa. Więc musimy zaprowadzić Ją do naszej kryjówki, gdy przeczekamy dwa tygodnie, wtedy ma wybuchnąć rebelia. Więc do tego czasu musimy radzić sobie sami. Po tym czasie wykorzystamy urządzenie Tok'ra i odprowadzimy Sam do wrót ona wróci a my pójdziemy swoją drogę. Innego wyjścia nie ma, przykro mi Jack- Tym słowami zakończył swój wywód Daniel.

W czasie monologu Jack, zastanawiał się ile czasu zajęło Danielowi opracowanie tego planu, był on szalony ale innego nie mieli. – Daniel dwa tygodnie to kawał czasu, mamy wystarczająco prowiantu? Ponadto powiedz jak długo opracowywałeś ten plan.

Archeolog uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i zaczął mu wszystko wyjaśniać - Co do pierwszego pytania: powinno nam starczyć a na twoje drugie pytanie: dwa lata, ale cały czas go dopracowywałem, wiem, że jest szalony i pełno w nim, dziur ale innego nie mamy. – odpowiedział Daniel.

W czasie rozmowy cały czas szukali odpowiedniego miejsca na kryjówkę. Po około godziny gdy zaczęli powoli tracić nadzieję i siły (nie byli już przecież młodzi), znaleźli idealne miejsce.

U podnóży niewielkiej góry znaleźli jaskinię, wyglądała na opuszczoną kopalnię. Co najważniejsze Weszli do niej niepewnie (nie wiedzieli, co mogą tam znaleźć) zapalili latarki i penetrowali jaskinie wyglądała na solidną. Pierwszy odezwał się Jack – Danielu chyba nasze poszukiwania się zakończyły, co ty o tym sądzisz.

- Wygląda idealnie. – odparł Daniel rozglądając się, musieli wybrać idealną kryjówkę.

- Dobrze kochanie mamy mieszkanie – powiedział z przekąsem Jack – ale każdy kto przejdzie koło tej góry nas znajdzie. Co dalej?

Daniel tylko się uśmiechnął, zdjął ciężki plecak. JAck zauważył ulge na twarzy przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się, nie uszło to uwadze Daniela – Z czego się śmiejesz.

Jack szybko odpowiedział – Nie nic. Przypomniałem sobie jak to jest na misji i szczerze brakowało mi tego.- tylko to mu przyszło do głowy przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że śmieje się z niego. Odwrócił się od archeologa i zdjął plecak z taką samą ulgą jak ściągnął ją przyjaciel. Opowiedz Jacka wystarczyła Danielowi ponieważ gdy ten odwrócił się do przyjaciela ten nie drążył tego tematu. Bardziej był zaciekawiony poszukiwaniem czegoś w plecaku. W końcu wyciągnął niewielkie urządzenie. Podał je Jackowi.

Jack wziął urządzenie i zaczął je oglądać nie wiedział co to jest – Danielu, co to jest do cholery. Mam nadzieje, że to nie jest prezent do naszego uroczego mieszkania,

Jezu, jak mi brakowało, Jego humoru, pomyślał Daniel. Jack bardzo się zamknął w sobie po śmierci Sam. Casie była jedyną osobą która nie dopuściła to tego aby Jack się kompletnie pogrążył. Nigdy się nie zgodził aby ktoś inny zajął miejsce Sam. Nawet nie pozwolił, aby ktoś przejął jej laboratorium, przez te wszystkie lata, nie pozwolił nic tam zmienić. Tak jak Sam je zostawiła tak to laboratorium wygląda do dzisiaj. (nawet następcy nie pozwolili go tknąć - jakby wierzyli, że ona wróci). Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Jacka – Danielu co to jest.

Daniel potrząsnął głowe i wziął od Jacka urządzenie – To jest podarunek od Tok'ra. Kilka lat temu podarował mi go Jacob, powiedział, że ma nadzieje że nam się przyda jak by przeczuwał, że będziemy chcieli uratować Sam. Ale nie ważne, to urządzenie pozwali nam zamknąć kopalnie, dosłownie – Daniel widząc minę Jacka, wziął urządzenie i je włączył najpierw zeskanował wnętrze jaskini, kiedy urządzenie dało cichy sygnał Daniel skierował urządzenie do wejścia, nagle pojawiła się tam ściana. JAck się zdziwił podszedł do miejsca gdzie przed chwilą było wejście dotknął je ręka, była to ściana – WOW. A teraz jak się przedostaniemy. Daniel nic nie odpowiedział tylko z urządzeniem w ręku podszedł do Jacka, uśmiechnął się do niego i przeszedł przez ściane. Jak wrócił zastał Jacka w totalnym osłupieniu, postanowił, że wszystko mu wytłumaczy. Zaczął bardzo dokładnie tłumaczyć jak to działa ale widząc nadal nierozumnie na twarzy przyjaciela odpowiedział – Jack, odpowiem ci najprościej jak się da, to urządzenie zbudowało ściane, nikt przez to nie przejdzie z wyjątkiem osób które posiadają to urządzenie. W plecaku mam jeszcze dwa takie urządzenia czyli w sumie trzy, dla mnie dla Ciebie i dla Sam.

- ok. Fajne takie urządzenie- powiedział O'Neill – Danielu pójdę rozejrzeć się po okolicy, nic nie może nas jutro zaskoczyć, musimy znać okolice. Daniel kiwnął głową

Po wyściu z jaskini Jack odwrócił się, nie powinien być zdziwiono, że tam gdzie było wejście jest lita skała, a jednak Jack pomyślał – jestem na to za stary.

Generał ruszył w stronę gwiezdnych wrót. Po dotarciu do skraju lasu przyglądał się wrotom, myślał o wszystkich misjach jakie razem przeszli. Z jego rozważanie przerwał znajomy dźwięk zaczął przyglądał się gwiezdnym wrotom, zobaczył, że wrota zaczynają się obracać (ktoś przychodzi, ale kto? –pomyślał Jack). Po chwili z horyzontu zdarzeń wyłania się UAV. Serce Jacka podskoczyła mu do gardła. Odwrócił się i udał się do jaskini. Kiedy w końcu do nich dotarł,. Od progu jaskini zaczął mówić – Kochanie jestem w domu. Daniel jesteśmy w odpowiednim czasie. Właśnie z wrót wyleciał UAV. Którym jak mnie pamięć nie myli kierowała SAM!.

- Mam nadzieje, że sonda Cię nie zauważyła, bo to nam troche plany by somplikowały. Powiedział Daniel.

- Nie spokojnie byłam w lesie, ukryłem się za jednym z drzew. – odparł spokojnie Jack.

- To dobrze.– powiedział Dr. Jackson z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. Nie pomyliliśmy się, uratujemy cię SAM- pomyślał Daniel. Rozmawiali jeszcze pewien czas, wspominali wspólne misje. W końcu Jackson powiedział - Jak Ciebie nie było przygotowałem kolację, zjemy i trochę odpoczniemy jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień. Jack skinął głową.

Kolacja minęła im na doskonaleniu planu. Po dwóch godzinach od rozmowy. Stwierdzili, że czas się połżyć. Przecież jutro muszą uratować SAM.

Obudzili się z samego ranka, chociaż tak naprawdę niewiele spali. Zastanawiali się, co może pójść źle, doszli do wniosku, że wszystko, więc przestali rozmyślać. Podczas śniadania nie wiele zjedli.

- Daniel, pójdę na zwiady. – powiedział Jack.

- Bądź ostrożny, wiele lat minęło od czasu naszej ostatniej misji, (chwila zastanowienia). To była nasza ostatni misja. – odpowiedziała Daniel. Jack tylko kiwnął głową, wstał i wyszedł. W drodze do wrót obserwował otoczenie, musiał zapamiętać topografie terenu, każdy szczegół, dlatego droga do wrót zajęła mu trochę dłużej.

Po 30 minutach doszedł do skraju lasu, obserwował wszystkie głazy drzewa i zastanawiał się nad możliwościami ich zastosowania. Jack zaczął rozmyślać o tym strasznym dniu, myślał o nim 100 razy może więcej, zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że nic innego nie mógł zrobić. Jeżeli by zostali, zgineli by walce w dodatku po jakimś czasie przez wrota przeszli by naukowcy i oni też by zgineli,. Nagle zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Szybko schował się za głazem.

Patrol Jaffa zatrzymał się na skraju lasku, chwilę obserwowali. Nagle gwiezdne wrota się otworzyły z horyzontu zdarzeń wyszedł cały odział SG1.

Jack Zamarł. Zajęło mu trochę czasu aby dojść do siebie. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a to wszystko dlatego, że zobaczył SAM. Całą i żywą, oraz resztę SG-1. Jaffa zaczeli ostrzej dyskutował, jednak Jack nie mógł usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają (byli zbyt daleko). Nagle odwrócili się i zaczęli iść w nieznanym dla Jacka kierunku.

Jack nie czekał ani sekundy dłużej. Ruszył za wrogiem, chociaż nie miał ochoty. Chciał jeszcze przez chwilę popatrzeć na Sam, ale wiedział, że musi podążyć za odziałem Jaffa, jeżeli mają Ją ocalić.

Więc ruszył za wrogiem. Po jakieś pół godziny, doszedł do skraju lasu, oddział Jaffa poszedł dalej a Jack schował się za przełamanym drzewem, miał z stamtąd doskonały widok na bazę Jaffa.

O'Nell, miał nie lada zagadkę. Jaffa założyli bazę blisko gwiezdnych wrót. Spoglądając na rozmiar bazy, założyli ją jakiś czas temu. Więc jakim sposobem sonda ich nie zauważyła, po chwili zadumu, stwierdził, że musi o to zapytać alba Daniela albo Sam (jak miło wymawiać Jej Imię, wiedząc, że ŻYJE). Jack spojrzał na zegarek cholera czas wracać do Daniela.

Droga zajęła Jackowi jakieś 15 minut (Boże, Dzięki Bogu, że nie przestałem codziennie trenować – pomyślał Jack). Wbiegł do jaskinie gdzie znalazł Daniela szykującego się na akcje.

Kiedy Daniel zobaczył Jacka, ulżyło mu.

– Do cholery, Jack gdzieś się podziewał? – Spytał nieco zdenerwowany Daniel.

- Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłem. – powiedział, Jack.

Dwie minuty zajęły Jackowi, wytłumaczenie Danielowi, co widział. Po zakończeniu wywodu Daniel stwierdził.

-Cholera. Nic nie rozumiem, ale tak naprawdę to nie jest nasz największy problem, wiedzieliśmy przecież, że gdzieś oni tu krążą. Zastanowimy się o tym później, teraz trzeba uratować Sam. Przygotowałem Ci cały ekwipunek (Jack spojrzał na niego, z zdziwieniem) – Cóż innego mogłem robić? Ty uganiałeś się po lesie, mi nic innego mi nie pozostało.

Daniel i Jack założyli ekwipunek i załadowali broń. Spojrzeli po sobie, stwierdzając, że wszystko jest ok.

Poźniej wyszli z jaskini. Ogarnęli cały teren (tylko drzewa), żadnego żywego ducha.

Nasłuchiwali, ale oprócz ciszy nic nie było. Trwało to kilka sekund. Nagle Ciszę przerwał….


	4. Chapter 4

Nasłuchiwali, ale oprócz ciszy nic nie było. Trwało to kilka sekund. Nagle Ciszę przerwał…. Wybuch granatu, po chwili usłyszeli strzały

Jack i Daniel spojrzeli po sobie żaden z nich nie musiał nic mówić, wiedzieli, że nadszedł ten moment. Szansa na odzyskanie Sam, nie mogli jej zrujnować.

Jack kiwnął głową, tak samo odpowiedział mu Daniel. Odbezpieczyli broń i ruszyli w stronę gdzie usłyszeli wybuch.

Po paru minutach, dobiegli prawie do skraju lasu, gdzie zobaczyli coś dziwnego. Tealc, stał jakieś 10 metrów od nich i się nie ruszał. Gdy tylko go instynktownie się schowali za najbliższymi drzewami jakie były. Jack zrobił to prawie bezszeleśnie ale Daniel zrobił trochę hałasu, jednak Tealc nawet nie zareagował, to było dziwne pomyśleli. Gdy się mu przyjrzeli zobaczyli, że ich przyjaciel został zatrzymany w ruchu.

Jack i Daniel spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, i zaczęli lustrować każdy kawałek, otoczenia wokół Jaffy, jednak nic nie znaleźli, w tym… momencie Tealc nagle się przebudził.

Zdezorientowany nagle usłyszał strzały. Nadal oszołomiony nie mógł zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. Zszokowany zaczął się rozglądać. Tylko dezorientacja uratowała emeryta i archeologa (którzy schowali się szybko, jednak gdyby Tealc nie był oszołomiony z pewnością by ich dojrzał).

Po krótkiej chwili Jaffa zobaczyła swoich dwóch towarzyszy biegnących w stronę drzew, wielkolud postanowił do nich dołączyć.

Kiedy Tealc był poza zasięgiem, Daniel zwrócił się do ex- generała – Jack widziałeś to. Tealca po prostu zamroziło.

Po chwili namysłu Jack odpowiedział – Ta planeta z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bardziej dziwna, czuje się jak w czeskim filmie nic nie rozumiem. Danielu zajmiemy się tym później najpierw odnajdźmy Sam.

Dr Jackson, kiwnął głową i ruszyli w stronę wystrzałów.

Ruszyli w milczeniu dokładnie rozglądając się po terenie. Ta chwila dawała im czas do namysłu, Jack zastanawiał się czy na tej planecie oprócz Jaffa są inne istoty wrogo do nich nastawione i jak to wszystko może wpłynąć na ich plan, natomiast Daniel zastanawiał się jakie urządzenie mogło zamrozić Tealca oraz po co ktoś miał to zrobić. Na pewno niebyli to Jaffa, gdyż nie pozostawili by go przy życiu. Z rozmyślań wyrwała ich cisza, Strzały umilkły.

Jack zatrzymał się i przykucnął, to samo zrobił Daniel. Archeolog czekał na dalsze instrukcje, które usłyszał. Jack mówił szeptem – Prawie jesteśmy, od teraz musimy się czołgać. Ex –generał nie czekał na odpowiedz tylko zaczął się czołgać to samo zrobił Daniel.

Przeczołgali się jakieś 20 metrów kiedy usłyszeli, rozmowę. Jednak nie mogli rozpoznać o czym, gdyż w oddali usłyszeli strzały.

Po pokonaniu 10 metrów zobaczyli….


	5. Chapter 5

Po pokonaniu 10 metrów zobaczyli, że las wokół nich zaczyna się zmieniać. Dało się zauważyć, że nie dawno doszło tu do wymiany ognia. Dwóch przyjaciół zatrzymało się. O'Neill zaczął się rozglądać, to samo zrobił Dr Jackson, po chwili usłyszeli jakiś dźwięk. . Ex – generał delikatnie się podniósł ale niczego nie zauważył, odgłosy dochodziły z prawej strony. O'Neill i Jacskon od razu rozpoznali ten dźwięk był odgłos jaki wydaje zbroja oddziału Jaffa. Jack był wdzięczny, że roślinność na tej planecie jest bujna. Mogli poruszać się szybciej, gdyby wstali i poruszali się przygarbieni ale O'Neill, nie chciał ryzykować, że zostaną zauważeni, nie są przecież już młodzi i tak szybsi jak kiedyś, więc zadecydował, że będą się czołgać.

Daniel przez cały ten czas obserwuje przyjaciela, czeka cierpliwie na rozkazy, wiedział, że przyjaciel w tym momencie myśli nad następnym ruchem przez te wszystkie lata, nigdy osąd emerytowanego generała go nie zawiódł.

Kiedy odgłos oddziału Jaffa umilkł, Jack i Daniel usłyszeli rozmowę, więc podeszli bliżej. Wtedy usłyszeli

- … Jesteście głupi sądząc, że nas pokonacie. Nikt nie pokona naszego Boga. – jeden z Jaffa powiedział. Serce chłopaków zatrzymało się, gdy usłyszeli odpowiedź Sam – Nigdy nie zdradzę wam naszych tajemnic, wolałabym zginąć.

O'Neill poczuł niesamowitą dumę ze swojego oficera, a może było to zupełnie coś innego. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go śmiech Jaffy. – Głupia kobieto Taurii, nawet nie wiesz jakie możemy wobec Ciebie stosować tortury.

Chłopaki zauważyli, że oprócz Sam jest jeszcze 6 Jaffa. Jack dał znać Danielowi, że ma się schować za najbliższym drzewie. Archeolog kiwnął głową i zaczął się czołgać w kierunku drzewa, doskonale wiedział, co miał robić. Mają ich wziąć w krzyżowy ogień.

Kiedy Daniel doczołgał się bezpieczne do drzewa, pomalutku wstał kiedy to zrobił dokładnie zaczął obserwować teren. Zauważył, że był w doskonałym miejscu, miał idealny widok na całą sytuację, ponadto gdy rozpoczną ostrzał przeciwnicy nie będą mieli gdzie się schować. Archeolog odwrócił się do przyjaciela ale jego dawno już nie było. Daniel skupił się więc na Sam i Jaffa.

Dowódca oddziału stał plecami do Daniela, Sam klęczała jakieś 3 metry od niego, trzymała się za jedno ramie, za nią jeden z żołnierzy i mierzył w tył jej pleców. Pozostało czwórka się przyglądała.

Dowódca oddziału zwrócił się do podwładnych – Co tak stoicie, ruszcie na pomoc swoim towarzyszy, może do czegoś się tam nadacie. Ponadto nasz Bóg będzie wdzięczny jak złapiemy słynne SG1. Jak wymawiał ,,słynne" słychać było obrzydzenie.

Kiedy tamci odeszli. Dowódca podszedł do Sam i zerwał jej naszywki z logo Sg1 i z nazwiskiem Carter. – Będzie to warte fortunę. Nawet nie wiesz jaka cenna jesteś…. Martwa. – Gdy to mówił śmiał się tak samo postąpił drugi Jaffa.

Daniel poczuł się winny, że nie zauważył braku naszywek, ale jak przynieśli jej ciało było tak zmasakrowane, że poznali ją po nieśmiertelnikach, szybko wypędził z umysłu obraz martwej Sam, mają przecież szanse ją odzyskać. Skupił się z powrotem

- Nigdy mnie nie złamiesz. Po za tym mój oddział mnie pomści. Powiedziała Carter z dumą.

Dowódca zwrócił się do Sam - Wiesz, co wiele o Tobie słyszałem i szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że jesteś bardziej inteligentna. Mój Bóg wie o was bardzo dużo i dał mi wolną rękę.

Pani Major wykrzywiła się i odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – Nie wiedziałam, że Baal jest tak hojny.

Jaffa odpowiedział – Dla swoich wiernych poddanych zawsze.

Sam bez zastanowienia odpaliła – On nie jest żadnym Bogiem. To tylko zwykły Guald, można go zabić. Wydajesz się taki inteligentny a zachowujesz się jak …. – nie dokończyła gdyż Jaffa który stał za nią kopnął ją z całej siły w plecy. Sam syknęła z bólu i przewróciła się. Dowódca klęknął przy niej i syknął z wściekłością – Nigdy nie obrażaj naszego Boga. Po za tym jeszcze nie wiesz, ale nie zamierzam Cię torturować aby zdobyć informacje, chociaż pewnie było by to przyjemne dla mnie. Dla twoich towarzyszy jesteś cenna twoja śmierć będzie ciosem. Miło będzie patrzeć jak pogrążają się w żałobie…. – nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi bo Jack strzelił mu prosto między oczy. Drugi Jaffa z dezorientacją zaczął się rozglądać a w tym czasie Daniel zastrzelił drugiego Jaffe.

Sam wstała z popatrzyła najpierw na martwe ciała, a potem zaczęła się rozglądać, kto ją uratował się zastanawiała. Nagle za drzew wyszedł Daniel i Jack. Sam na ich popatrzyła – Daniel, Pułkowniku, co wy tu robicie. Przecież byliście przy….. Carter nie dokończyła bo w słowo wszedł O'Neill – Carter nie mamy czasu na wyjaśnienia musimy już ruszać bo zaraz dopadnie nas oddział wkurzonych Jaffa.

Carter popatrzyła uważnie na Daniela i Jacka. Ex-generał to zauważył – Carter co się stałao? Nie mamy czasu na to. Pani Major odpowiedziała mu szybko – Chyba dostałam mocno w głowę, ponieważ wyglądacie dużo starzej niż jakiś czas temu.

Daniel i Jack wymienili spojrzenia, ale Sam tego nie zauważyła. Daniel powiedział – ruszamy. Jack dał Sam broń i ruszyli w kierunku jaskini. Najpierw szedł Daniel, później Sam a na końcu Jack.

Po drodze spotkali bardzo niewielki opór z którym bardzo szybko się rozprawili. Jednak kiedy byli już blisko jaskini Sam zauważyła, że idą w innym kierunku niż pomyślała. – KIM WY JESTEŚCIE? – Daniel się odwrócił i chciał iść w jej kierunku ale Sam wycelowała w niego bronią, to archeologa nie przestraszyło – Sam to my. Naprawdę, nie nożemy tu stać musimy iść w stronę naszego schronienia tam Ci wszystko wytłumaczymy. Sam to nie przekonało, ale nie odpowiedziała, gdyż Jack wykorzystując sytuację, że Daniel odwrócił uwagę Sam od niego. Wyciągnął strzykawkę i podszedł do Sam i jej zawartość wystrzyknął w jej organizm. Sam od razu zaczęła osuwać się na ziemie ale Jack ją złapał. Jacskon popatrzył na niego z nie dowierzaniem.

- CO? Musiałem to zrobić, Inaczej cała waszą rozmowę usłyszał by cały las. Odpowiedział O'Neill. Daniel pokiwał głowę z niezadowoleniem. Ale wiedział, że to nie czas na takie rozmowy, pomógł Jackowi podnieś Sam i ruszyli w stronę jaskini. Po około 20 minutach w końcu dotarli do jaskini.

Kiedy weszli do kryjówki Daniel szybko przygotował posłanie dla Sam, gdy to zrobił Jack delikatnie ją położył i przykrył w tym czasie Daniel poszedł po apteczkę aby opatrzyć jej ranę. O'Neill usiadł po drugiej stronie i patrzył jak Daniel opatruje miłość jego życia.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack O'Neill wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało Major Samanthy Carter. Nie mógł uwierzyć w szczęście jakie ich spotkało. Ilu ludzi może powiedzieć, że straciło wszystko ale los dało im jeszcze jedną szanse aby to naprawić. NIKT.

W czasie kiedy Jack przyglądał się Sam, Daniel kończył ją opatrywać na szczęście rana nie była zbyt głęboka. Największe uderzenie otrzymało radio, gdyby Jaffa strzelił niżej, mieliby większe kłopoty, ale jak na razie szczęście im sprzyjało. Kiedy Daniel skończył przypatrzył się z dumą swojemu dziełu i odwrócił się do Jacka aby coś mu powiedzieć ale zauważył, że przyjaciel tylko wpatruje się w nieruchome ciało major.

Archeolog, poczuł się jakby przeszkadzał, więc bez słowa wstał i zaczął szukać sobie zajęcia, szybko Je znalazł. Ogień w ognisku już zgasło więc postanowił rozpalić je na nowo. Sam na pewno będzie chciała się czegoś napić i z jeść. Jacskon poczuł się szczęśliwie mówiąc o niej w formie żyjącej. Z uśmiechem na sercu spojrzał na przyjaciół. On wiedział co Jack i Sam do siebie czuli, ale oni nigdy z tym nic nie zrobili. Daniel westchnął i wrócił do rozpalania ogniska. Tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju Co jej powiedzą kiedy się obudzi, raczej jak Jej to wszystko wytłumaczą.

Eks – generał stracił poczucie czasu, wpatrywanie się w nią żywą, cały czas wydaje mu się, że to tylko sen z którego zaraz się obudzi. Po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że to się dzieje naprawdę i to nie jest sen. -Tylko teraz jak Ja mam się zachować, teraz już wiem, że Ją kocham.- Jack rozmyślał - Mam jeszcze trochę czasu więc chyba coś wymyśle a później czas pokaże.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie ma wokół nich Daniela. Zdezorientowany zaczął się rozglądać, zobaczył przyjaciela rozpalającego ognisko. O'Neill wiedział, że czeka go nie zła przeprawa z archeologiem wiedział, że on nie pochwala go w sposób w jaki potraktował Sam. Ale on wiedział, że to była słuszne posunięcie. Uśmiechnął się i wstał. Przyjaciel siedział koło ogniska, Jack usiadł naprzeciwko niego, archeolog nic się nie odzywał. więc O'Neill zaczął rozmowę - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że Sam jest z nami, szkoda że nie ma z nami Tealca i Cassie.

Daniel milczał więc Jack mówił dalej – Słuchaj musiałem to zrobić bałem się, że jakiś oddział Jaffa będzie chciało dołączyć do naszego przedstawienia albo Sam nas przechytrzy i schowa się gdzieś w lesie. Zrozum nie miałem wyjścia to było najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Archeolog westchnął i zaczął mówić – Jack, Ja rozumiem dla czego to zrobiłeś, chociaż tego nie popieram. Teraz martwi mnie to jak ją przekonamy kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Daniel spojrzał na przyjaciela – Wiesz przynajmniej jaką dawkę Jej dałeś?

O'Neill kiwnął głową – przed przejściem przez wrota. Rozmawiałem z Cassie ona mi to dała, Powiedziała, że po tym Sam będzie spała gdzieś z 3 godziny. No wiesz jako przyszły lekarz powinna znać takie rzeczy.

Daniel kiwnął głową i spojrzał na zegarek – Od naszej akcji minęło już z 3 godziny, zaraz Sam powinna się obudzić. Masz jakiś plan.

Minę jaką zrobił Jack, była wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Sam zaczynała odzyskiwać przytomność. Próbowała otworzyć oczy ale to zadanie okazało się nie na jej siły. Postanowiła chwilę poczekać, dopiero kiedy przestała walczyć z otwarciem oczu usłyszała rozmowę. Uświadomiła sobie, że zna te głosy, przecież to Daniel i Jack… raczej pułkownik Jack O'Niell. Ale to nie mogą być oni, Ci mężczyźni są o wiele starsi a ponadto Jej pułkownik nie zaszedł by z tyłu by dać Jej zastrzyk. Więc nadal w rękach wroga. Sam Carter uśmiechnęła się kiedy sobie zdała sprawę że powiedziała Jej pułkownik, przecież oni nigdy nie będą razem do pók razem są w tym samym łańcuchu dowodzenia. A nawet kiedy, już przestaną, to czy nadal będą tymi samymi ludźmi.

Pani Major postanowiła po raz drugi spróbować otworzyć oczy tylko tym razem jej się udało. Zlustrowała pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowała i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że znajduje się w jakiejś jaskini, Zaczęła rozglądać się na boki, jej uwagę przykuła torba z lekami na boku torby znalazła logo SGC, ale Jej zawartość wydawała jej się jakoś futurystycznie. Jednak postanowiła, że najpierw ją przejrzy a dopiero później oceni swoje położenie. Po chwili poszukiwań znalazła mały nożyk, postanowiła go schować nie wiadomo kiedy Jej się przyda, jeszcze chwilę przeglądała torbę ale nic więcej co by jej się przydało nie znalazła. Odłożyła Ją na miejsce. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej rana została opatrzona, o co tu chodzi pomyślała, zauważyła także, że znajduje się pod standardowym śpiworem SGC, ale jakoś bardziej wygodnym a może jej się wydaje.

Kiedy Sam Carter odzyskała przytomność, ledwo słyszała rozmowę jaką przeprowadzali mężczyźni, chociaż łatwo rozpoznała głosy. Jednak w miarę odzyskiwania siły rozmowa stała się bardziej słyszalna. Pani Major nie ruszając się ze śpiwora przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

- Wiesz przynajmniej jaką dawkę Jej dałeś?. – Sam rozpoznała ten głos jako Daniela, chociaż teraz stwierdziła, że brzmi jakoś inaczej. Tak brzmi głos kogoś kto wiele przeszedł.

Chwila milczenia. Po czym Jack odpowiedział – przed przejściem przez wrota. Rozmawiałem z Cassie ona mi to dała, Powiedziała, że po tym Sam będzie spała gdzieś z 3 godziny. No wiesz jako przyszły lekarz - CO Cassie nawet jeszcze nie jest pełnoletnia o CO TU CHODZI GDZIE JA JESTEM, PRZECIEŻ GUAULDZI LEPIEJ POTRAFIĄ ZROBIĆ PRANIE MUZGU. To chyba jakiś kiepski żart muszę się z stąd wyrwać, pomyślała Sam, ale teraz wróciła do pod słuchania rozmowy może w końcu usłyszy o co w tym chodzi - …. Podała mi odpowiednią dawkę środków uspakających. Wiesz dobrze Danielu, że nie po to wróciliśmy po Nasz SKARB NARODOWY aby go tak głupio stracić.

Te słowa były jak grzmot z Jasnego nieba, Oni są prawdziwi, to nie jest żadne złudzenie stworzone przez wroga. Podczas jednej misji tak Ją określił Pułkownik, Guauldzi by tego nie wiedzieli, bez chwili wahania postanowiła się odezwać. – Pułkowniku, Danieliu o co tu chodzi, co się ze mną stało.

Mężczyźni jak usłyszeli Jej głos, głos Samanthy Carter, szybko się do niej udali. Nie mogli odpędzić się od wzruszenia – Sam! Obudziłaś się – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie,


	7. Chapter 7

Mężczyźni jak usłyszeli Jej głos, głos Samanthy Carter, szybko się do niej udali. Nie mogli odpędzić się od wzruszenia – Sam! Obudziłaś się – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Chłopcy wstali od ogniska i udali się do źródła dawno nie słyszanego głosu. Kiedy Ją zobaczyli na twarzy zobaczyli nie pewność ale to ich nie powstrzymało z uśmiechem Daniel i Jack podbiegli do Sam i Ją uściskali najpierw Daniel a później Jack. Sam na początku nie czuła się pewnie ale teraz po tak dziwnym wybuchu radości, po stronie jak jej się zdaje znanych osób, wprawiło Ją większą niepewność.

Dopiero teraz Sam mogła naprawdę zobaczyć twarze obu mężczyzn, nie wyglądali tak samo jak parę godzin temu, teraz wyglądali o parę lat starzej. O co tu chodzi, może jednak się myliła, może naprawdę to jest sztuczka Gualdów, ale ta torba z logo SGC i oni wyglądają…. Cholera w Co Ja się znowu wpakowałam, Janet mnie zabije za to – pomyślała. W między czasie oboje mężczyźni zeszli trochę na ziemie i uświadomili sobie, że Sam, może mieć do nich kilka minut. Obawy które mieli przez ostatnie kilka godzin powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Ani Jack ani Daniel nie mieli odwagi spojrzeć w oczy kobiecie która tak wiele dla nich znaczy (a dopiero to dostrzegli jak jej nie było). Dopiero Daniel spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł, że targają ją skrajne emocje. Ale to ex-generał przemówił.

- Sam, wiem jak to może wyglądać….. nie dane mu było skończyć bo wtrąciła się Sam.

- A mi się wydaje, że nie ma Pan bladego pojęcia. Kilka godzin temu nie wyglądaliście jak byście byli o kilka lat starsi. Ponadto, mój zespół nie wstrzyknął by mi środka na uspokojenie ale z drugiej strony znacie fakty te które znają tylko oni. Więc nie ma Pan do cholery, żadnego pojęcia jak Ja się czuje. – Ostatnie zdanie Pani Major powiedziała podniesionym głosem. Dopiero teraz zrozumieli, że nie będzie to łatwa przeprawa. Archeolog pierwszy podjął próbę wyjaśnienia wszystkiego Sam, spojrzał na Jacka a ten mu kiwnął tylko głową, Daniel się uśmiechnął do niego i zwrócił się do Sam.

- Sam, pamiętasz nasz mały wypad w przeszłość…. Sam kiwnęła głową ale Danielowi nie był dane dokończyć.

- Taaaaaa, nasz mały wypad, Chryste! Danielu prawie wywołaliśmy wojnę z ruskimi, bo Tobie zachciało się gadać z amerykańskim żołnierzem po rosyjsku.

Sam się uśmiechnęła, taaaa to musi być Jack O'Neill. Spojrzała na Daniela i ten też się uśmiechnął.

-Dziękuję, Ci Jack, że za każdym razem mi to wypominasz.

- Bardzo proszę Danielu. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Odpowiedział ex- generał.

Sam wiedziała, że musi teraz zareagować, bo jeżeli chłopcy się rozkręcą to później nie będzie mogła powstrzymać tej inteligentnej rozmowy. – Chłopaki chyba zboczyliśmy z tematu. (chłopaki się uspokoili). Tak Pamiętam Danielu tą wyprawę. Co to ma wspólnego z obecną sytuacją (długa pauza, Pani Major zrobiła duże oczy). Chryste jesteście z przyszłości?

Jack i Daniel kiwnęli głowami. Jak mogli przypuszczać, że Sam tego sama nie rozgryzie, Boże jak oni za nią tęsknili. Całą opowieść postanowił dokończyć Jack.

- Masz rację Sam, jesteśmy z przyszłości, pozwól mi dokończyć, nie przerywaj mi. Ok.? Jack spojrzał na swojego zastępcę, ona tylko kiwnęła głową, cały czas była w szoku po nowinie jaką usłyszała.

- Od czego tu zacząć. Acha, już wiem. Daniel i Ja jesteśmy starsi o 10 lat, ale to już pewnie zauważyłaś (Sam się uśmiechnęła w między czasie Daniel usiadł blisko niej tylko po to, żeby być pewien, że Sam żyję). Ja jestem już emerytowanym generałem, ale głównym powodem dla którego wróciliśmy jesteś ty Sam.

- JAAAAAAAA! Zdziwiła się Sam – Czemu?

- Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć więc powiem Ci to wprost, podczas tej misji zginełaś…

-Cooo! Krzyknęła Sam

- Miałaś mi nie przeszkadzać…. Powiedział spokojnie Jack, co wywołało kolejnu uśmiech.

Tak. Pomyślał Daniel, to jest ten sam, Stary Jack, ten jaki pamiętał.

Przez kolejną godzinę Jack opowiadał co się z nią stało. Kiedy skończył Sam była w kompletnym szoku. Chłopcy postanowili jakoś ją pocieszyć, więc usiedli koło niej i tak siedzieli przez 15 minut. W końcu Sam zapytała. – Dobra jeżeli Ja zginęłam, to czemu po mnie wróciliście, nie możecie zmieniać przeszłości.

Na takie pytanie Jack nie był przygotowany więc nie mógł odpowiedzieć, ale Daniel to inna sprawa, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sam może zadać takie pytanie.

-Cóż Sam. Musieliśmy to zrobić nawet nie masz pojęcia jak twoja śmierć na nas wpłynęła.

- Danielu masz rację nie mam pojęcia, ale to nie daję prawa wam ingerować w przeszłość. Co na to Generał Hammond, Tealc i Janet. Spytała się Sam.

-Niestety nie znamy ich zdania. Generał i Fraiser nie żyją. A Tealc nie widzieliśmy od siedmiu lat.

Na takie nowiny Sam nie była przygotowana. – Ale Jak, co się stało?

Przez kolejną godzinę chłopaki opowiadali Sam, co się stało z ich życiem po Jej śmierci. Sam się dowiedziała, że O'Neill nie mógł wybaczyć Generałowi w sumie to wszystkich obwiniał a w szczególności Siebie. Po dwóch latach generał zachorował więc postanowił odejść na emeryturę, po paru latach zmarł na atak serca. Jack i oto zaczął się obwiniać. Jego gniew dosięgł także Tealca, Jack obwiniał go, że zostawił Sam samą, więc gdy nadarzyła się okazja Jaffa odszedł z SGC. A co się ma do Janet, po misji na P3X-666, która okazało się totalną porażką (15 osób zginęło) i gdzie została ranna, postanowiła odejść z SGC, gdyż nie chciała aby Cassie, dalej cierpiała przez utratę bliskich osób. Janet przeniosła się do szpitala gdzie przedtem pracowała na nie pełnym etacie. Podczas powrotu z dyżuru, Janet miała wypadek samochodowy, pijany kierowca nie zatrzymał się czerwonym świetle.

Cassie była zdruzgotana, dopiero co otrząsnęła się po śmierci Sam, i znowu musiała przez to przechodzić tylko teraz chowała swoją matkę.

Cała trójka przetrwała to tylko dlatego, że mieli siebie nawzajem i żadne nigdy nie zostało pozostawione samo.

Carter była w totalnym szoku po tym wszystkim postanowiła położyć się spać, musiała to wszystko jakoś przetrawić. Chłopaki postanowili także się położyć.

Następnego dnia zjedli śniadanie w totalnej ciszy nikt nie chciał się odezwać, dopiero po śniadaniu jak Jack pokazał urządzenie maskujące Tokra, Sam się ożywiła. Na wspomnienie Tokra pomyślała o ojcu, spytała się Jacka o niego. – Twój ojciec ma się dobrze, chyba, dawno nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu.

Po woli cała trójka zaczęła ze sobą rozmawiać jak za dawnych czasów. Jack bardzo stała się aby nie okazywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć do Sam.

Dni szybko mijały na rozmowach, wspominkach i w końcu minęły dwa tygodnie.


	8. Chapter 8

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni Sam, nie mogła uwierzyć Jak Jej śmierć wpłynęła na jej bliskich. Ostatnia nocka przed Jej powrotem na Ziemie Pani Major w ogóle nie mogła zasnąć kręciła się z boku na bok, końcu nie wytrzymała i wstała. Rozejrzała się dostrzegła śpiącą postać Daniela ale nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć Jacka. Sam Carter postanowiła wstać i go poszukać.

Poszukiwania nie trwały zbyt długo Pani Major znalazła swojego dowódcę przy ognisku. Podeszła do niego i usiadła

- Co nie możesz spać, Jutro twój wielki come back. Powiedział Jack z udawanym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przez ostatnie kila dni ten starszy mężczyzna nie był sobą. Wiedział, że w końcu musi z nią porozmawiać.

Pani Major wiedziała, że coś z nim jest nie tak, ale nie mogła jeszcze rozgryźć Co. W końcu się spytała – Panie Generale…. Niestety nie zdołała skończyć.

- Carter, jesteśmy w nietypowej sytuacji i wydaje się, że możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. Co ty na to?

- Ok. Si….Jack, pod warunkiem, że ty zaczniesz mówić mi po imieniu.( uśmiechnęła się do niego) Chwila ciszy i pochwali kontynuowała – Odniosłam wrażenie, że ostatnio nie jesteś sobą wiem że ostatnie lata były trudne dla was wszystkich, ale na początku byłeś taką osobą z jaką wyruszałam na tą misję a teraz…(twarz Jacka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji ale Sam go znała więc dokończyła) Czy to ma coś wspólnego z moim powrotem


	9. Chapter 9

Jack O'Neill wiedział, że w końcu musi przeprowadzić tą rozmowę, ale nawet w ostatnim dniu nie był na nią przygotowany. Przez ostatnie 10 lat wmawiał sobie, że jeżeli los da mu jeszcze jedną szanse zobaczenia Sam to wtedy wszystko jej powie._ No i masz tą szansę i co matole nawet teraz nie masz odwagi. Cholera czemu ona zawsze musi być taka bystra._ Emerytowany żołnierz wziął głęboki wdech _Dobra O'Neill weź się w garść walczyłeś z władcami sytemu. Ta rozmowa..._

W tym samym czasie Sam Carter przypatrywała się mu i mogła nawet przysiąść, że słyszała tłok myśli przepływające przez głowę starszego człowieka w końcu nie wytrzymała - Jack czy w końcu powiesz mi Co Cię gryzie. Czy mam Cię zostawić w spokoju. Sam spojrzała na przyjaciela, twarz Jacka pozostała nie zmieniona- Dobra idę jeszcze się położyć.

Jack otrząsnął się zamyślenia w momencie kiedy Sam zaczęła się podnosić - Sam poczekaj chwilkę proszę. Pani Major zatrzymała się spojrzała na ex-generała miała zamiar go zignorować tak jak on to zrobił ale coś w wyrazie jego twarzy Ją zatrzymało. Usiadła z powrotem czekała na dalszą część wypowiedzi.

Po chwili Jack zaczął mówić - Sam pamiętasz nasz mały test... test z za' tarciem (Sam kiwnęła głową) - Jak mogłam bym to zapomnieć- odpowiedziała Sam.

O'Neill kontynuował - Pamiętasz więc, że na początku go oblaliśmy bo nie byliśmy pewni naszych uczuć a przy drugim podejściu to wyjaśniliśmy. (twarz Sam, wyrażała lekkie osłupienie zastanawiała się po co on do tego wraca) - Wiem, że po tym wydarzeniu postanowiliśmy nigdy do tego wracać i dobrze nam to szło ale po wydarzeniach na tej cholernej planecie uświadomiłem Sobie, że ... Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jaką pustkę poczułem jaki żal, gniew jak wykonali na Tobie egzekucję. (Sam robiła coraz większe oczy, chyba nigdy nie miałam tak dużych - pomyślała) - Byłem zły na wszystkich na Telca i Generała Hammond'a przede wszystkim. Ale Największą złość miałem na Siebie. Chyba dzięki rodzinnie Freaiser się trzymałem. Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile razy Janet do mnie dzwoniła w środku nocy bo nie mogła uspokoić Cassie. Dopiero parę lat później powiedziała mi, że widziała twoją śmierć. Kiedy wszystko zaczęło się układać kiedy w końcu przestawałem się obwiniać to najpierw zmarł Generał Hammond i stare ranny znowu zaczęły mnie prześladować a później jeszcze ten cholerny wypadek Janet. Kompletnie się załamałem i tylko ból w jakim była Cassie powstrzymywał mnie od kompletnego załamania się. Najpierw ta młoda kobieta straciła całą planetę później najbliższą jej sercu, a na końcu matkę (Sam i Jack mieli łzy w oczach. Ale Jack nie przestawał) I kiedy powiedzieli mi, że jest szansa Ciebie odzyskać postanowiłem to wykorzystać i powiedzieć Ci co czuję... - Jack postanowił na chwilkę się zatrzymać i popatrzeć na Pani Major, która była w ogromnym szoku ale powiedziała - Więc powiedz Co Cię powstrzymywało przez te dwa tygodnie mieliśmy sporo czasu, aby spokojnie porozmawiać. I dowiem się co myślisz.

Jack chwilę sie zastanowił w końcu odpowiedział - Sam zrozum to są moje i wyłącznie odczucia. To są odczucia starego człowieka który stracił swoją szansę. W tej linii czasowej Jack tego nie przeżył. Nie mogę obarczyć Cię z swoimi odczuciami nie było by to fair wobec Ciebie. To co chciałem powiedzieć mogło zrujnować naszą przyjaźń A tego nie chcę.

Jack w końcu skończył, popatrzył na Sam, która byłą wstrząśnięta jego wyznaniem. Minuty mijały a oni się do siebie nie odzywali. W końcu milczenie przerwał Daniel -O cześć. Sam jesteś gotowa na powrót do domu.

Daniel usiadł koło nich i dopiero teraz się zorientowali, że nie są już sami. Sam Odpowiedziała - Tak Danielu już nie mogę się doczekać. Daniel wyczuł w głosie Sam, że jest coś nie tak więc przyjrzał się jej bliżej. wtedy zauważył łzy w oczach i wielkie wzburzenie szybko spojrzał na Jacka i to samo zobaczył w jego oczach.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack chwilę sie zastanowił w końcu odpowiedział - Sam zrozum to są moje i wyłącznie odczucia. To są odczucia starego człowieka który stracił swoją szansę. W tej linii czasowej Jack tego nie przeżył. Nie mogę obarczyć Cię z swoimi odczuciami nie było by to fair wobec Ciebie. To co chciałem powiedzieć mogło zrujnować naszą przyjaźń A tego nie chcę.

Jack w końcu skończył, popatrzył na Sam, która byłą wstrząśnięta jego wyznaniem. Minuty mijały a oni się do siebie nie odzywali. W końcu milczenie przerwał Daniel -O cześć. Sam jesteś gotowa na powrót do domu.

Daniel usiadł koło nich i dopiero teraz się zorientowali, że nie są już sami. Sam Odpowiedziała - Tak Danielu już nie mogę się doczekać. Daniel wyczuł w głosie Sam, że jest coś nie tak więc przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Wtedy zauważył łzy w oczach i wielkie wzburzenie szybko spojrzał na Jacka i to samo zobaczył w jego oczach.

Daniel wyczuł, że przeszkodził tej dwójce w ważnej rozmowie. Wiedział, że Jack czekał na tą chwilę 10 lat. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie spowodowały, że Jack odzyskał swoje dawne poczucie humoru. Które stopniowo znikało i ex- generał zamykał się w sobie. Spowodowane to było tym, że odzyskał Sam tylko na dwa tyg., czas do jej powrotu nieubłaganie płynął i Jack musi się pogodzić, że znowu Ją straci. Trzy dni wcześnie, kiedy Sam już zasnęła Jack i Daniel rozmawiali wiele godzin. O'Neill wyznał przyjacielowi, że przez te wszystkie lata kochał tylko i wyłącznie Sam i wiedział, że nigdy się w nikim nie zakocha. Ponadto powiedział, że jak by miał okazję jeszcze raz ją zobaczyć wszystko by Jej wyznał. A kiedy nadarzyła się okazja uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli wyzna Jej prawdę to tylko Tak naprawdę tylko i wyłącznie sobie ulży, a Sam po tym wróci do swojego domu i ci pocznie, co by się stało z SG1, z przyjaźnią. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, żeby tylko sobie poprawi samopoczucie a kobiecie którą kocha….. może zniszczyć życie. Daniel także sobie uświadomił, że i jemu nie jest łatwo na pewno nie było mu tak trudno jak Jackowi ale i on także ma świadomość, że ponownie traci Sam. Ale poprawiało mu humor to, że obecny Daniel, Jack, Tealc, Cassie , Janet, Generał Hammond i reszta SGC nie straci Sam.

Z rozmyślań Daniela wyrwał Jack. Który nie wytrzymał już niezręcznej ciszy. – Dobra dzieci. Koniec już tej pogawędki idę przyszykować nasz sprzęt a później rozejrzę się koło naszego wygodnego domu nie możemy przecież wyjść i od razu wpakować się na oddział Jaffa. A wy może coś ugotujecie.

Sam po tych słowach szybko się otrząsnęła, wiedziała że Jack już nic Jej nie powie. Mimo to, że nie widział Jej przez 10 lat to i tak pozostawi Ją bez dokończonej rozmowy. Ten ich taniec trwa już parę dobrych lat i końca nie widać.

Daniel i Sam kiedy zostali sami siedzieli w kompletniej ciszy. Oboje wpatrywali się ogień i pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Daniel gryzł się w myślach czemu nie pozwolił przyjaciołom skończyć rozmowę, a Sam zastanawiała się co O'Neill miał na myśli. W końcu Daniel wstał i sporzał na Sam i powiedział – Dobra koniec leniuchowania. Czeka nas zadanie a na pusty żołądek nie lubię walczyć. Sam na nie go spojrzała i się uśmiechnęła- A myślałam, że prędzej nie wytrzymasz bez kawy. Daniel wzruszył ramionami – Kilka lat temu jeszcze bym tak powiedział ale wiesz latka lecą nie jestem już młody i mój organizm nie toleruje już tak kawy jak dawniej. Sam przytaknęła – Dobra Danielu co robimy na śniadanie zupę czy zupę. Daniel zrobił minę jak by się poważnie zastanawiał ponadto palcami pocierał brodę- hmmmmmmmmm wiesz co po głębokim zastanowieniu jednak cię zaskoczę i poproszę zupę. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać potrzebowali takiego rozluźnienia atmosfery. W dobrych nastrojach zaczęli przygotowywać posiłek. Kiedy kończtli wrócił Jack. Kiedy wszedł do jaskini zawołał – Kochani wróciłem. Ooooooo widzę mój ulubione danie zupa z puszki. Powiem wam jedno po tylu latach mogli przynajmniej dawać lepsze żarcie.

Daniel i Sam byli trochę zaskoczeni dobrym humorem Jacka. Ale ucieszyli się. Sam podała ex – generałowi zupę, następnie podała Danielowi a na końcu sobię.

Po kilku łyżkach zupy Sam się zapytała – Jaka jest sytuacja? Zanim Jack zaczął odpowiadać w oddali usłyszeli odgłos wystrzału z Gualdzkiej broni…..

**Ziemia dwa tyg. wcześnie**

Pokój kontrolny wrót. Kapitan - Nieplanowana aktywacja wrót. To Sg-1. Generał jak tylko usłyszał, że to jedynka powiedział – otworzyć przesłonę. Chwilę później w bramie ukazał się najpierw Daniel, potem Tealc z Jackiem. Żadne z nich nie miało obrażeń.

Generał Hammond zauważył rozpacz na ich twarzach, kiedy tylko wyszli z  
>horyzontu zdarzeń – Kapitanie proszę zamknąć przesłonę.<p>

Tak jest. – Kapitan odpowiedział.

Jedynka przeszła przez wrota pod silnym odstrzałem, który nie umilkł nawet po zamknięciu przesłony. Jednak nie mogli rozłączyć wrót.

Kapitan odwrócił się do Hammonda – Sir nie mogę się rozłączyć. – Co ? Czy może być gorzej – generał odpowiedział, w tym czasie SG 1 i dr Janet Fraiser dołączyli do pokoju. W momencie jak Pułkownik zobaczył Generała wrzasnął na niego – Sir, czemu nie przesłał Pan posiłków. Przez to zostawiliśmy Sam za linią wroga

Generał wiedział, że Jack jest wściekły, rozumiał go ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić – Pułkowniku, albo się Pan opamięta albo będę musiał Cię siłą wyprowadzić.

To trochę przyhamowało Jacka ale nadal był wściekły.

W tym czasie Kapitan nadal próbował rozłączyć wrota, po 15 minutach żołnierze Jaffa zaprzestali strzelać. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał Tealc - Mamy łączność z MALP?

- Tak, spróbuje się połączyć. - Odpowiedział Kapitan. Ekran przed nimi ożył. Pokazywał oddział Jaffa. Jeden z nich zobaczył, że robot odżył jednym strzałem zniszczył robota.

- Panie generale zwracam się z prośbą aby pozwolił mi Pan przejść przez wrota abym mógł odszukać Major Carter. Powiedział z spokojnym głosem Jack ale widać było że z trudem panuje nad sobą. – Ja też zwracam się z taką prośbą – to samo powiedział Daniel i Tealc.

Generał z dumą popatrzył na swoją najlepszą drużynę – Z przykrością muszę wam odmówić. Przejście przez wrota w obecnej sytuacji jest samobójstwem. Macie zwrócić się do Doktor Fraiser aby was zbadała później zapraszam Państwa na odprawę. Spróbujemy połączyć się z planetą za jakieś 8 godzin. Jeżeli wrota nie będą oblężone wyrażę zgodę na przejście przez wrota. A do tego czasu muszę nadać Major Carter status MIA. Kiedy generał Hammond skończył JAck był cały Czerwony ze złości – Panie generale do tego czasu Major Carter, może zostać złapana lub co gorsza ZGINĄĆ! Pod koniec pułkownik O'Neill mówił podniesionym głosem. Jednak generał nie dał się sprowokować – Pułkowniku wyraziłem się jasno nikt nie wróci na tą planetę. Koniec. Wydaję się, że odprawa nie jest już konieczna możecie na ten czas wrócić do domu ale najpierw musi was zbadać lekarz. Czy to jasne…( wszyscy oprócz Jacka kiwnęli głową) pułkowniku spytałem się czy wszystko jasne.

Daniel, Tealc i Janet patrzyli na tą wymianę słów z nie dowierzaniem nigdy nie sądzili, że zobaczą taką rozmowę. Ale tu chodziło o Major Carter

Jack głośno westchnął wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji ale musiał spróbować – Wszystko jest jasne generale.

Skierowali się w stronę królestwa doktor Janet Fraiser. Siedzieli tam pewien czas. Po dwóch godzinsch wszyscy zebrali się w gabinecie generała. Pułkownik po rozmowie z przyjaciółmi trochę ochłonął i i teraz postanowił przeprosić generała za swoję zachowanie. – Panie generale (rozpoczął Jack trochę nie pewnie) chciałem Pana….. Ale Hammond machnął ręką – Nic się nie stało pułkowniku ale mam nadzieje, że ten incydent już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Jack uśmiechnął się z ulgą – Na pewno generale to się już nie powtórzy.

Po rozmowie z generałem wszyscy wrócili do swoich kwater nikt z nich nie chciał opuścić bazy. Czas do utworzenia wrót minął bardzo szybko. Daniel czytał książke raczej lepiej by było powiedzieć, że starał się czytać książke jego myśli wciąż wracały do Sam, Tealc medytował, a Jack wpatrywał się w zdjęcie jego zespołu.

Kiedy ponownie odtworzono wrota, rozpoczął się silny ostrzał. Nie było mowy powrotu na planetę. Generał postanowił powtórzyć próbę następnego dnia z samego rana.

Ponadto Hammond zastanawiał się jak ma to powiedzieć ojcu Sam, co się stało a Janet Freaiser jak ma to powiedzieć Casie.

Jednak próba z połączenia się z ojcem Sam kończyła się fiaskiem, okazało się, że Jacob Carter jest na misji i jak wróci, Tok'ra powiedzą mu co się stało. Natomiast do Casie, Janet pojechała z SG1. Jak tylko zobaczyła ich w drzwiach wiedziała, że stało się coś złego. Nie było z nimi przecież Sam – Mamo! Co się stało i gdzie jest Sam?


	11. Chapter 11

W poprzednim rozdziale

Jednak próba z połączenia się z ojcem Sam kończyła się fiaskiem, okazało się, że Jacob Carter jest na misji i jak wróci, Tok'ra powiedzą mu co się stało. Natomiast do Casie, Janet pojechała z SG1. Jak tylko zobaczyła ich w drzwiach wiedziała, że stało się coś złego. Nie było z nimi przecież Sam – Mamo! Co się stało i gdzie jest Sam?

Janet podeszła do dziewczyny i objęła Ją. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać a raz z nią jej matka. Chłopaki obserwowali scenę jaka rozgrywała się na ich oczach.

Cassie bała się najgorszego, w końcu wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy puściła ramiona matki. Spojrzała najpierw na matkę a później na chłopaków z SG-1

– Co się stało, gdzie jest Sam? Czy ona… nie dokończyła bo w słowo wszedł jej Jack. – Cassie, kochanie nie wiemy co się stało z Sam, ale na pewno nie damy za wygramy, obiecuje CI, że Ją znajdziemy. – Proszę powiedzcie mi co się stało. Mamo naprawdę muszę wiedzieć. – Cassie zauważała, że Janet chciała zaprotestować, po chwili namysłu Janet kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. Mężczyźni zaczęli opowiadać co się stało, każdy z nich opowiedział swoją wersję, Mała schowała się w ramionach matki. Kiedy chłopaki skończyli była już późna godzina a Cassie nie chciała opuścić bezpiecznych ramion matki, jak by bała się, że jeżeli ją puści Sam umrze. Dopiero zgodziła się, pójść spać po namowach Daniela.

Kiedy Cassie i Daniel opuścili pokój, Jack przemówił - Biedne dziecko, najpierw przeżyła śmierć swojej planety i rodziców, a teraz nie wie czy osoba którą pokochała jak matkę nadal żyje. Po tych słowach zapanował cisza, troje przyjaciół zastanawiało się jak śmierć Sam może na ich wpłynąć. W końcu przemówił Tealc - Nie możemy tracić nadzieje pułkowniku, Major Carter jest silna. To prawdziwy wojownik i na pewno zrobi wszystko by do nas wrócić. Jack i Janet kiwnęli głowami. Jack nadal pogrążony był w myślach, starał się poukładać swoje uczucia, jednak nie wiedział jak, nawet nie słyszał co Janet mówiła – Zgadzam się z Tobą Tealc. Sam jest silną kobietą i na pewno do nas wróci. A do tego czasu muszę być silna ze względu na Cassie. Ona zbyt dużo straciła. W końcu do rozmowy wtrącił się Jack - Kiedy przybędzie ojciec Sam.

- Prawdopodobnie jutro po południu.- odpowiedział Daniel, który usłyszał pytanie O'Neilla kiedy wchodził do pokoju od Casssie. - Jak się czuję Cassie spytała się Janet. – W końcu zasnęła. Musiałem jej przysiąść jak czegoś się dowiemy, to damy jej znać (Daiel spojrzał na zegarek) Chyba czas wracać do domu. – powiedział \a Jack i Tealc skinęli głowami.

- Nie proszę was zostańcie, Ja prawdopodobnie i tak nie zasnę a teraz nie chce zostać sama – powiedziała Janet niemal błagalnie.

- Doktor Freaiser ma rację i tak żadne z nas nie zaśnie dzisiaj dzisiaj nocy wiec czemu nie pozostać tutaj – komentował Tealc.

Po chwili namysłu Jack i Daniel zgodzili. Doktor Freaiser przyniosła chłopakom piwo i usiedli wszyscy czworo w pokoju gościnnym. Do później godziny rozmawiali o Sam, żadne z nich nawet nie chciało myśleć jak ich życie się potoczy bez Pani Major. Następnego dnia koło południa, cała czwórka udała się do bazy. Byli nie wyspani ale za to bardzo zdeterminowani aby odzyskać Sam Carter.

Przyjaciele po przybycie do bazy udali się do sali odpraw, gdzie Generał Hammond przedstawił im plan odzyskania Major Carter. Oprócz Sg1 w pokoju odpraw były jeszcze trzy inne zespoły. Po odprawie zespoły zaczęły przygotowywać się do misji. Po pół godziny wszystkie cztery zespoły spotkały się w pokoju wrót. Wszyscy czekali aż portal do innego świata się odtworzy, jednak gdy to się stało nie zdążyli nawet zrobić jednego kroku gdyż przywitał ich grad pocisków z broni Jaffa. Generał natychmiast nakazał zamknąć wrota. Pułkownik O'Neill poczuł falę gniewu, bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.

Następne dwa tygodnie były najcięższe w całej historii SGC. Każdego dnia próbowano dwa razy, rano i wieczorem, połączyć się z planetą na której przebywała Sam. W tym czasie zespół SG1 prawie w ogóle nie opuszczał bazy. Dopiero groźby Hammonda spowodowały, że Jack, Daniel i Tealc opuszczali bazę. Jednak następnego dnia zawsze wracali. Ponadto Pułkownik O'Neill stał się człowiekiem nie znośnym, nikt nie mógł z nim wytrzymać nikt oprócz Daniela i Telca, dużą siłę dawała mu też Cassie. Nikt w bazie nie mógł podejść do SG1 by nie został skarcony.


	12. Chapter 12

W poprzednim rozdziale

Następne dwa tygodnie były najcięższe w całej historii SGC. Każdego dnia próbowano dwa razy, rano i wieczorem, połączyć się z planetą na której przebywała Sam. W tym czasie zespół SG1 prawie w ogóle nie opuszczał bazy. Dopiero groźby Hammonda spowodowały, że Jack, Daniel i Tealc opuszczali bazę. Jednak następnego dnia zawsze wracali. Ponadto Pułkownik O'Neill stał się człowiekiem nie znośnym, nikt nie mógł z nim wytrzymać nikt oprócz Daniela i Telca, dużą siłę dawała mu też Cassie. Nikt w bazie nie mógł podejść do SG1 by nie został skarcony.

Wszyscy w bazie podejrzewali, że Jack podkochiwał się w pięknej Major, zresztą większa męska część załogi, tak samo podejrzewano że Sam kochała Jacka. Ale nigdy ta dwójka nie złamała regulaminu.

Te dwa tygodnie dały Pułkownikowi wiele do myślenia obiecał sobie, że jeżeli odzyska Samanthe to wyzna jej Całą prawdę o swoich uczuciach. Miał gdzieś co powiedzą inni całe życie żył według zasad i gdzie one go do prowadziły, stracił syna i żonę. Jedną z tych strat mógł przeboleć ale utrata syna. A teraz może utracić Sam. A drugą taką stratę mógł nie przeżyć.

Tak Jack O'Neill postanowił, że w końcu złamie regulamin, ale …. jak zareaguję Carter. Nie, nie może całe życie się ukrywać jeżeli ona go nie zechce poprosi o przeniesienie. Tak, tak właśnie zrobi w końcu spróbuje zaznać szczęścia.

Kiedy sobie to postanowił jakoś lżej zrobiło mu się na sercu.

**W tym czasie na planecie **

Cała trójka odłożyła w pośpiechu zupę. I szybko zaczęła zakładać ekwipunek. Kiedy skończyli Jack powiedział – Więc jak dzieciaki czas zacząć zabawę. Danielu prowadź.

Sam i Daniel kiwnęli głowami i pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni cała trójka wyszła z jaskini razem. Kiedy tylko wyszli z jaskini pierwsze co zobaczyli jak z głąb lasu wychodzą mieszkańcy tej planety. Jack wyjął lornetkę i popatrzył w ich stronę. Kiedy skończył podął lornetkę Sam i się spytał – Carter, znasz broń w jaką są uzbrojeni, pierwszy raz taką widzę.

Pani Major popatrzyła przez lornetkę i po chwili powiedziała – Sir pierwszy raz widzę takie uzbrojenie, jest podobna do naszej z początku lat 90. Tylko ta wydaje się bardziej zawansowana. Danielu może ty coś więcej powiesz.

Daniel wziął lornetkę ale zamiast przez nią popatrzeć popatrzył na Sam i powiedział – Sam może jestem dużo starszy odkąd mnie ostatnio widziałaś ale moje zainteresowanie się nie zmieniło, wolę archeologię nie militaria. Zanim Sam zdołała coś powiedzieć wtrącił się O'Neill – Drogie dzieci zaraz pójdziecie do swoich pokoi, uspokójcie się bo zaraz wszystkie żyjące zwierzęta będą wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy.

- Sorry Jack- powiedział Daniel

- Przepraszam Sir- powiedziała Sam

Jack tylko pokręcił głową i powiedział – Dzieci. Dobra jesteśmy w dobrym punkcie. Nikt nas nie widzi. Mieszkańcy schodzą z głąb lasu więc jesteśmy zasłonięci przez skały. A jak na razie nie widać nigdzie Jaffa, pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, że rozpoczął się bunt. Kiedy byłem na zwiadzie to dotarłem na skraj lasu i zauważyłam w ich obozie spokój. Niczego się nie spodziewają… Nagle zrozumiał, że Daniel i Carter są dziwnie spokojni popatrzył się na nich i wtedy zauważył, że są otoczeni przez grupę sześcioosobową mieszkańców tej planety. Rozejrzał się i zrozumiał, że nie mają żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Po chwili powiedział – A ja tu tak wiele chciałem powiedzieć. Sam i Daniel się uśmiechnęli. A pierwszy ku zdziwieniu Sg-1 przemówił najstarszy z grupy – Kim jesteście, Nie wyczuwam w was obcych?

Jak to zawsze bywało, na to pytanie odpowiedział Daniel – Witajcie, nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami. Jesteśmy odkrywcami mam na imię Daniel (ręką wskazał na Ex- generała i powiedział) to jest Jack O'Neill (wskazał na Pani Major) a to jest Major Samantha Carter. Pochodzimy z planety Ziemia. Przybyliśmy na waszą planetę przez wielkie koło które nazywamy gwiezdne wrota. Jesteśmy na tej planecie już dwa tygodnie chcemy po prostu wrócić do domu. Pomożecie Nam.

Nie znajomy odpowiedział – Witajcie mam na imię Mateus. Niestety nie wybraliście najlepszego momentu nie znamy was a ponadto jesteśmy o krok od najważniejszego momentu w naszej historii. I nie pozwolimy nikomu temu zapobiec….

Nie dokończył bo przerwał mu Jack – Wiem, że trudni będzie wam w to uwierzyć ale czekaliśmy na ten moment, pomożemy wam w walce przeciwko obcym. Pomóżcie nam dotrzeć do wrót i już nas nie będzie.

Mateus pomyślał, po chwili odpowiedział – Skąd mamy pewność, że nie jesteście zmowie z obcymi.

W końcu do rozmowy wtrąciłą się Sam która do tej pory obserwowała wymianę zdań – Jak powiedzieli moi koledzy jesteśmy na tej planecie od jakiegoś czasu i jestem pewna, że ktoś z was obserwował polanę koło wrót jakieś dwa tygodnie temu i jestem pewna, że nie umknęło wam, że walczyliśmy z obcymi. Podczas tej walki zostałam odcięta od moich przyjaciół jednak oni wrócili po mnie (Sam kiedy to mówiła spojrzała na Jacka i Daniela z wdzięcznością). A tak w ogóle my na obcych mówi Jaffa.

Mateus popatrzył na nich w końcu powiedział do pozostałych – Majcie oko na nich ja postaram pomówić z Ralphem. To nasz przywódca. To ostatnie zdanie było skierowane do SG-1. Ci jednak nie mogli odpowiedzieć po Mateus odszedł w ustronne miejsce, żeby nie być podsłuchanym i wyglądało to tak, według SG1 jakby mówił do własnej ręki. Jednak kiedy wrócił Sam zauważyła, że na ręce ma jakieś urządzenie które wyglądalo jak zegarek. Jednak nie miała czasu na dalsze rozważanie po Mateus powiedział – Niestety nasz przywódca, nie pozwolił na wasz udział w naszej bitwie. Nie znamy was i jak na razie nic nie przemawia na waszą korzyść. Mam rozkaz odprowadzić was do Ralpha. Idziemy

Zespół nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć na pytania ponieważ w mgnieniu oka zostali rozbrojeni i pchnięci, żeby szli za Meteusem.

Po chwili marszu Jack O'Neill zauważył jakiś ruch w krzakach, rozejrzał się jednak oprócz niego nikt tego nie zauważył. Ex-generał wytężył wzrok i zobaczył kawałek broni, musiał zareagować szybko, więc krzyknął - Kryć się to zasadzka. I skoczył w kierunku Mateusa. Żołnierz Jaffa chciał najpierw zabić przywódcę, Strzelił.

Jack i Mateusz upadli. Daniel i Sam instynktownie się schowali, nie mieli innego wyjścia w końcu byli bezbronni. Natomiast piątka mieszkańców tej planety była w lekkim szoku i to kosztowało dwóch z nich życie. Śmierć towarzyszy szybko ostudziło pozostałą trójkę i zabili najpierw tego Jaffa który chciał zabić Mateusa a później pozostała dwójkę którą była najpierw schowana za drzewami.

Po wszystkim, Sam i Daniel pobiegli w stronę O'Neilla.

- Jack! Zawołali razem. Kiedy do nich dotarli zauważyli że Jack leży na Mateusu, oboje są nieruchomi. A pod ich ciałami wydobywa się coraz większa kałuża krwi.


	13. Chapter 13

**W po przednim rozdziale**

Po chwili marszu Jack O'Neill zauważył jakiś ruch w krzakach, rozejrzał się jednak oprócz niego nikt tego nie zauważył. Ex-generał wytężył wzrok i zobaczył kawałek broni, musiał zareagować szybko, więc krzyknął - Kryć się to zasadzka. I skoczył w kierunku Mateusa. Żołnierz Jaffa chciał najpierw zabić przywódcę, Strzelił.

Jack i Mateusz upadli. Daniel i Sam instynktownie się schowali, nie mieli innego wyjścia w końcu byli bezbronni. Natomiast piątka mieszkańców tej planety była w lekkim szoku i to kosztowało dwóch z nich życie. Śmierć towarzyszy szybko ostudziło pozostałą trójkę i zabili najpierw tego Jaffa który chciał zabić Mateusa a później pozostała dwójkę którą była najpierw schowana za drzewami.

Po wszystkim, Sam i Daniel pobiegli w stronę O'Neilla.

- Jack! Zawołali razem. Kiedy do nich dotarli zauważyli że Jack leży na Mateusu, oboje są nieruchomi. A pod ich ciałami wydobywa się coraz większa kałuża krwi.

Daniel i Sam spojrzeli na siebie nie musieli nic mówić ich oczy wszystko mówiło, STRACH. Każde z nich widziało odbicie swoich lęków w oczach drugiego. Daniel delikatnie przewrócił ciało ex-generała na plecy. O'Neill miał dziurę z prawej strony swego ciała, krew coraz bardziej ubywała z jego ciała. O'Neill miał zamknięty oczy, Sam chciała sprawdzić drżącą ręką puls. Ale Jack powiedział cicho ledwo było słychać, ale dla najbliższych było to słyszalne – Samantha?

- Tak Sir – Powiedziała Pani Major. Jack syknął z jednej z strony z bólu a z drugiej strony z ironią – Carter, umieram nawet w takiej sytuacji nie powiesz do mnie po imieniu. Powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem Jack.

– Mój Boże, Jack nawet w takiej sytuacji nie umiesz zachować powagę. Drżącym głosem powiedział Daniel wiedział, że mają nie wiele czasu, że jego stary przyjaciel za chwilę umrze. – Och kosmiczno małpo nawet po takim czasie się nie przyzwyczaiłeś….. Jack jęknął z bólu.

Daniel i Sam widzieli jak szybko ucieka życie z Jacka. Oboje mieli łzy w oczach – Danielu nie przejmuj się, najważniejsze, że nam się udało, nasza misja udała się, powstrzymaliśmy Carter przed śmiercią. Moje zadanie dobiegło końca twoja teraz rola żeby doprowadzić Sam do domu. Obiecaj…..

Daniel mu przerwał - Jack na pewno przeżyjesz ile razy nam się udawało - Jack wykrzywił się – Kosmiczno małpo, ach ten twój optymizm (kaszel) Ale nie tym razem….

Jack zaczął kaszleć krwią, Sam przytrzymała mu głowę cały czas przypatrywała się rozmowie. Pogrążona w swoich myślach i uczuciach jakie Ją targały. Z jej rozmyślań wyrwał Ją Jack – Sam?

Daniel i najbliżsi zawsze domyślali się jakimi uczuciami darzył Jack Sam. Dlatego kiedy O'Neill bezpośredni zwrócił się do Sam, archeolog domyślił się, że musi dać im trochę prywatności. Jackson wymrotał coś, że musi pomóc tubylcom. Ale jego przyjaciele go nie słuchali oboje byli wpatrzeni w siebie.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło braku archeologa. – Sam - ponownie powiedział O'Neill – całe życie żyłem zgodnie z zasadami. I przez to straciłem najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu. Nie pozwól aby to samo stało się z Tobą. Nawet nie wiesz… Ex-generał ponownie zaczął kaszleć tylko tym razem dłużej. Kiedy w końcu kaszel się uspokoił. Sam zapytała - Jack co masz myśli?

Jednak O'Neill nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, znów odpadł go kaszel tym razem w towarzystwie dużej ilości krwi.

Daniel zaniepokoił się stanem przyjaciela i szybko podążył w jego stronę. Kiedy do niego dotarł Jack leżał na boku a Sam masowała jego plecy aby uspokoić kaszel. Jednak te zabiegi na nic się zdały, stan rannego nie poprawił się. Po kilku minutach Sam z pomocą Daniela położyli O'Neilla z powrotem na plecy.

- Da…..nie…..lu dz…ku….je że ze m….ną wytrz…..ma….łeś- wykrztusił O'Neill. – Jack przestań tak mówić. Brzmi to tak jak byś się żegnał. Powiedział Daniel. W końcu Jack przestał kaszleć, kiedy przemówił jego głos był słaby – Bo to robię kosmiczno małpko.

Samantha Carter przyglądała się temu jak przez mgłę nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, była w szoku. Ale jak mogła być w szoku jest przecież wyszkolonym żołnierzem który brał udział w nie jednej walce. Ale patrząc na śmierć tego człowieka pojęła, że …. – Sam - Powiedział Daniel – Jack do Ciebie mówi. Sam spojrzała na O'Neilla wiedziała i pojęła, że jego koniec jest bliski – Sam wiedz, że zawsze cię – tych ostatnich słów Ex-generał Jack O'Neill nie powiedział. Zmarł w towarzystwie najbliższych osób.

Sam wpatrywała się w ciało w swego dowódcy, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Daniel pochylił się na ciałem przyjaciela. Przez chwilę rozpaczał nad śmiercią przyjaciela ale wiedział, że musi doprowadzić Sam do domu.

Całej tej scenie przypatrywał się Mateus , który z tego tragicznego wydarzenia wyszedł bez szwanku, dzięki Jackowi O'Neillowi. Mateusz w towarzystwie swoich ludzi podszedł do ludzi pogrążonych w rozpaczy i powiedział – Ten człowiek uratował mi, nie znanej dla niego osobie życie. Udowodnił, że macie czystą duszę i jesteście godni naszego zaufania. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że tak szlachetny człowiek musiał oddać swoje życie abyśmy wam uwierzyli. Naprawdę jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu jego śmierci.

- Jego… – powiedziała przez zęby Sam – ten człowiek uratował Ci życie i ta sama osoba ma imię. To imię brzmi Jack O'Neill. Na co się nam zdadzą wasze przeprosiny, nie zwróci to jego życia. Każde słowa sprawiały wielki ból Dzielnej Pani Major. – Sam – wtrącił się Daniel – Mateus nie chciał urazić Jacka. Jemu jest naprawdę przykro. Nie widzisz tego.

- Nie! Danielu nie widzę – powiedziała głośniej Sam.- Przepraszam ale muszę pobyć sama.- Carter odwróciła się i chciała odejść z tego miejsca jak najdalej

Daniel chciał za nią pójść ale Sam się odwróciła i powiedział –Danielu chcę pobyć sama nie rozumiesz tego.

Daniel nie dawał za wygraną chciał chwilę poczekać i pójść śladami Sam ale Mateus go zatrzymał – Nie musi pobyć sama, tę dwójkę łączyły duże uczucia, którymi ona musi sobie teraz poradzić. Daj jej trochę czasu.

Daniel chwilę pomyślał w końcu zgodził się.


	14. Chapter 14

Całej tej scenie przypatrywał się Mateus , który z tego tragicznego wydarzenia wyszedł bez szwanku, dzięki Jackowi O'Neillowi. Mateusz w towarzystwie swoich ludzi podszedł do ludzi pogrążonych w rozpaczy i powiedział – Ten człowiek uratował mi, nie znanej dla niego osobie życie. Udowodnił, że macie czystą duszę i jesteście godni naszego zaufania. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że tak szlachetny człowiek musiał oddać swoje życie abyśmy wam uwierzyli. Naprawdę jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu jego śmierci.

- Jego… – powiedziała przez zęby Sam – ten człowiek uratował Ci życie i ta sama osoba ma imię. To imię brzmi Jack O'Neill. Na co się nam zdadzą wasze przeprosiny, nie zwróci to jego życia. Każde słowa sprawiały wielki ból Dzielnej Pani Major. – Sam – wtrącił się Daniel – Mateus nie chciał urazić Jacka. Jemu jest naprawdę przykro. Nie widzisz tego.

- Nie! Danielu nie widzę – powiedziała głośniej Sam.- Przepraszam ale muszę pobyć sama.- Carter odwróciła się i chciała odejść z tego miejsca jak najdalej

Daniel chciał za nią pójść ale Sam się odwróciła i powiedział –Danielu chcę pobyć sama nie rozumiesz tego.

Daniel nie dawał za wygraną chciał chwilę poczekać i pójść śladami Sam ale Mateus go zatrzymał – Nie musi pobyć sama, tę dwójkę łączyły duże uczucia, którymi ona musi sobie teraz poradzić. Daj jej trochę czasu.

Daniel chwilę pomyślał w końcu zgodził się.

Sam chciała uciec jak najdalej ale wiedziała, że nie może stracić kontaktu wzrokowego z Danielem. Dlatego odeszła od grupy na kilka metrów i usiadła koło drzewa. Pani Major rozmyślała o swoich uczuciach do ex-generała... zaraz przecież ,,mój`` O`NEILL jeszcze żyję! Ale jakie są jego uczucia wobec mnie nie wiem, ten O`Neill stracił Carter mój jeszcze nie.

Kiedy Sam walczyła ze swoimi uczuciami Daniel i pozostali pogrzebali ex-generała nie był to pogrzeb na jaki zasługiwał ale musi to starczyć, pomyślał archeolog. O`Neill został pogrzebany w pobliskiej grocie która znajdowala sie jakieś 5 minut od ich aktualnej pozycji kiedy chowali Jacka, ktoś zawsze zostawał aby mieć oko na Panią Major. Zazwyczaj był to Daniel który był rozdarty z jednej strony chciał byc blisko Jacka z drugiej już nigdy niechcial zostawiać Sam samą. Po wszystkim podszedł do niego Mateus - Już czas Danielu, musimy ruszać jeżeli chcecie wrócić do domu. Powiedział. W tym czasie doszli pozostali z ekipy Mateusa.

Jackson od razu nie odpowiedział ale kiedy to zrobił jego głos był spokojny za spokojny pomyślał Mateus - Tylko Sam wraca do domu ja nie mogę - odpowiedział. Mateus popatrzył na niego lekko zdziwiony.

- Nie rozumiem, przecież powiedziałeś, że pochodzicie z tej samej planety, że jesteście przyjaciółmi a teraz mi mówisz, ze nie wracasz z osobą dla ktorej ryzykujesz życiem. Wy z Tauri jesteście dziwni. Powiedział Mateus. Przez chwilę Daniel popatrzył na Carter i powiedział.

- Moj przyjacielu, opowiem ci coś, moze mi nie uwierzysz ale innej prawdy nie ma... archeolog nie opowiedział mu całej prawdy bo jak powiedzieć prawdę osobie która żyję na planecie która jest ... no właśnie jaka niewidzieli żadnej osady czy miasta. Dlatego archeolog trochę nagiął prawdę. Powiedział, że on i Jack są klonami a ich pierwowzory są bezpieczne na Ziemi. Mozliwe jest, że mogą się pojawić na tej planecie i żeby nie byli zdziwieni kiedy onni ich nie rozpoznają. Mateus na niego popatrzył jak na wariata. - Czy wszyscy na waszej planecie są tacy. Spytał się z uśmiechem. Daniel także się do niego uśmiechnął i powiedział- Tylko garstka ludzi wie o wrotach. Większość ludzi żyję w nieświadomości. Mateus chwilke pomyślał w końcu powiedział - Danielu mam do Ciebie wiele pytań na które mam nadzieję, ze mi odpowiesz ale czas nas nagli nie chce popedzac twojej koleżanki, ale musimy już iść. Ale odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie (Mateus popatrzył na Jacksona, ten tylko kiwnal głową) jeżeli prawdziwy O`Neill żyję czemu Samantha tak przeżywa jego śmierć.

- Miedzy nimi zawsze coś iskrzylo ale nigdy nie dopuszczali swoich uczuć do głosu. Kiedy ten Jack za wszelką cenne chciał ja uratować i oddał swoje życie. Sam musi teraz sprostać z tymi uczuciami i co zrobi kiedy wroci na Ziemię. Powiedział Jackson.

- Chyba rozumiem. Ale teraz naprawdę musimy iść.

W tym czasie Sam doszła do wniosku, że najpierw musi wrócić na ziemie a potem pomyśli co dalej. Po chwili zauważyła, że Daniel do niej podchodzi. Ukleknol przed nią wziął ją za rękę i powiedział - Sam, wiem, że masz teraz dużo na głowie ale musimy już iść.

Kobieta kiwnela głową - Wiem Danielu. Ale co z tobą?

Jackson się uśmiechnął - Jak zawsze martwisz sie o innych. Ja może zostanę na tej planecie, a może wyrusze w podróż. Jeszcze się na tym nie zastanawiałem, ale nie martw sie o mnie.

- Jak mam sie nie martwić, mimo, że jesteś z przyszłości nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Na podwierdzenie mam wasze czynny. Odpowiedziała Carter. Jackson kiwnął głową wstał podał Sam rękę i powiedział - Teraz już naprawdę musimy iść. Jeżeli nie zrobimy tego teraz to Mateus nie pozwoli mmi tu zostać.

Pani major sie uśmiechnela i podała rękę archeologowi. On pomógł jej wstać i razem podeszli do mieszkańców.

- Mateus co teraz robimy? Spytała się Carter.

- Zanim was spotkaliśmy, szlismy na skraj lasu. Bylismy na zwiadzie kiedy usłyszeliśmy przez komunikator rozkaz ataku na baze przeciwników. Kiedy zgłosiliśmy się, dowódca rozkazał nam zabezpieczyć wrota. powiedział jeden z ludzi Mateusa.

Więc ruszamy. Powiedzieli razem ziemianie.

Kiedy szli w kierunku wrót, Sam i Daniel obmyślali dalsze ich postępowanie. Kiedy doszli do skraju lasu mieli już plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiedy szli w kierunku wrót, Sam i Daniel obmyślali dalsze ich postępowanie. Kiedy doszli do skraju lasu mieli już plan.

Kiedy dotarli do skraju lasu, Mateus sięgnął po komunikator aby powiadomić dowództwo, że dotarli na miejsce ale jeden z jego podwładnych go zatrzymał – Poczekaj, Mateusz co powiesz Ralphowi, przecież kazał Ci odprowadzić więźniów do dowództwa.

Mateus popatrzył na podwładnego i kiwnął głową – Masz rację Toranie, ale nasz dowódca zrozumie moje poczynania jak wszystko mu wytłumaczę. Mam przynajmniej takie nadzieje, że zrozumie. Toran lekko się uśmiechnął – Dobrze, Ja w tym czasie poobserwuję teren. Zobaczę ile przestraszonych Jaffa strzeże jak nasi nowi przyjaciele mówią wrót. Mateus kiwnął głową i wydał pozostałym żołnierzom rozkazy.

Mateus usiadł na najbliższym konarze i wyciągnął komunikator. Sam i Daniel przypatrywali się rozmowie, oboje próbowali wyczytać coś z twarzy Mateusa po jakichś 5 minutach Sam się poddała i odwróciła się i udała na skraj lasu aby się przypatrzeć gwiezdnym wrotom.

Gwiezdne wrota znajdowały się na środku polany, która otoczona byłą lasem, na zachód znajdowały się ruiny osady natomiast na północ znajdował się niewielki pagórek, za którym majestatycznie wznosiła się góra. Same wrota otoczone były obeliskami. Cały teren dawał dużo możliwości dla jednej i dla drugiej strony. Za tymi obeliskami mógł się schować spory oddział Jaffa. Mogła tak rozpatrywać możliwości jeszcze długo ale wiedziała, że to na wiele się zda, nie mogła przecież przyjąć jednego założenia. Dlatego główną uwagę skupiła się na wrotach które strzegło około 6 żołnierzy Jaffa, w tym jeden z dużym działem.

Sam Carter, oderwała wzrok od wrót i jej wzrok powędrował do Daniela Jacksona który cały czas wpatrywał się w Mateusa. Kiedy ten skończył rozmawiać Sam wiedziała, że musi wrócić do archeologa. Kiedy podeszła bliżej usłyszała jego rozmowę z Mateusem, któy powiedział

– Nasz przywódca zgodził się wam pomóc. Daniel który uczestniczył w zbyt wielu negocjacjach wiedział, że to nie wszystko – W zamian co od nas żądacie, powiedział krótko wiedział, że nie mają zbyt wiele czasu, kiedy żołnierze Baala zaczną odwrót i spróbują ucieczki przez wrota. W oddali słychać było toczącą się walkę.

Mateus wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział – Chcemy abyś któreś z was, czyli jak się nie mylę ty Danielu, zostało na naszej planecie i pokazało możliwości wrót. Tylko pod tym względem Ralph zgodził się wam pomóc. Ponadto osobiście chce was spotkać.

Sam już chciała zaprotestować, że nie zgadzają się na takie warunki ale Daniel był szybszy, z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział – Oczywiście, że wam pomogę, mam wam tyle do powiedzenia nawet nie macie pojęcia jakie możliwości daje to urządzenia ale na jedno nie możemy się zgodzić…... Sam popatrzyła na Daniela z niedowierzanie, wiedziała, że on nie morze z nią wrócić, ale mimo to nie sądziła, że tak się to skończy. Ale ufa „swojemu" Danielowi więc czemu nie jemu.

Daniel kontynuował – …..widzicie Sam nie może tu dłużej zostać, za kilka godzin jedna z naszych drużyn wyruszy na misję na inną planetę. Jeżeli Sam teraz nie wyruszy może minąć się z tą drużyną i wtedy nie będzie miała jak wrócić do domu do swojej rodziny.

Kiedy cała trójka rozmawiała ze zwiadu wrócił Toran który zaobserwował dodatkowych żołnierzy nie przyjaciela, kiedy Mateusz spytał się ilu Toran powiedział, że naliczył 10 żołnierzy. Sam i Daniel spojrzeli po sobie wiedzieli, że poważnie krzyżuje im to plany, zdawali sobie sprawę, że Ci żołnierze są wyszkoleni ale nie byli pewni czy dadzą sobie rade z większą ilością wroga. Przyjaciele zaczęli obmyślać inne możliwości kiedy tak rozmawiali Toran i Mateus przypatrywali się z tej rozmowie parę razy próbowali się wtrącić ale nic z tego ziemianie byli tak zajęci rozmową, że nawet nie zauważyli że nowo poznani przyjaciele chcą coś powiedzieć w końcu Mateusz nie wytrzymał i wszedł pomiędzy Sam i Daniela. Ci byli trochę zdziwieni ale kiedy spojrzeli na twarz Mateusa zobaczyli na niej szelmowski uśmiech – Przyjaciele, przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam w emocjonującej rozmowie ale mam pewny pomysł który może wam trochę pomóc i przy okazji ominąć nie zauważenie tych żołnierzy.

Sam i Daniel spojrzeli na niego. Sam się spytała – Dlaczego teraz nam to mówisz. Toran odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Nie daliście nam możliwości.

Sam trochę się zakłopotała więc archeolog wtrącił się w rozmowę – Przepraszamy, powiedzcie jak możemy to zrobić.

Mateusz popatrzył na nich i zaczął opowiadać – Nasi przodkowie wiedzieli, że jest to jakaś brama między innymi światami ale nigdy nie mogliśmy się połączyć, dopiero kiedy przybył Baal ze swoimi żołnierzami. Wiedzieliśmy, że przodkowie mieli rację. Dlatego po kryjomu wykopaliśmy tunel który zaczyna się za tym wniesieniem (Mateusz wskazał niewielki wniesienie które znajdowało się parę metrów od nich) a kończy się na tuż nad ruinami tuż obok wrót.

Daniel i Sam się uśmiechnęli, to dawało im wielką przewagę. Sam się spytała – Mateus jak twój oddział jest wyszkolony w bitwach.

Tym razem odpowiedział Toran – Tak. Oprócz tych dwóch żołnierzy którzy zginęli, oni byli farmerami. A nasza pozostała czwórka jest w partyzantce. Daliśmy parę razy w kość tym żołnierzom.

Sam kiwnęła głową. – Czyli nie będziemy mieli problemu z załatwieniem tych żołnierzy.

Toran odpowiedział - Nie, nie będziemy mieć problemu, A wy?

Sam się uśmiechnęła – Paru Bogów załatwiliśmy, więc chyba damy radę. Toran skiwnął głową – Wydaje mi, że powinniśmy ich zaatakować …. Toran zaczął przestawiać swój plan działania Sam dodała swoje sugestię. Po chwili miei uzgodniony plan.

W tym czasie Daniel i Mateusz rozmawiali o swoich planetach. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy Jackson dowiedział się, że Mateus był ich przywódcą ale jeżeli chodzi o sprawy militarne to władze przyjmował Toran był on lepszym taktykiem natomiast Mateus był lepszy w negocjacjach, parę razy ta umiejętność uratowała im życie.

Wszyscy udali się w kierunku tunelu, ani na chwilę nie przestali rozmawiać. Tylko dwóch żołnierzy pilne obserwowali teren. Ale jak na razie szczęście im dopisywało.

Parę sekund im zajęło dojście do tunelu, natomiast droga do wrót zajęła im dłużej. Kiedy tak maszerowali pod ziemią, już żadne z nich nie rozmawiało jak by z obawy, że zostaną wykryci. Kiedy doszli do końca tunelu przywitała ich drabina. Najpierw wyszedł Toran później Daniel, Sam, Mateus i pozostali żołnierze.

Kiedy wyszli z tunelu ziemianie zauważyli, że wyjście z tunelu znajduje się za największym obeliskiem i co najważniejsze, że żołnierze Jaffa ich nie zauważyli. Odgłosy walki było coraz głośniejsze to powodowało, że wrogowie byli bardzo czujni. Ale nie spodziewali się, że ktoś ich zaatakuje od tyłu_. Ach ta ich ignorancja_ pomyślał Daniel i spojrzał na Sam. _Boże to naprawdę może się udać. _W tym czasie Sam i Toran wymieniali ostatnie spostrzeżenia. Po chwili Toran przekazał swoim ludziom plan i nakazał zająć wskazane miejsca, a Sam przekazało to samo Danielowi.

Wszystko to zajęło im parę sekund i co najważniejsze żaden żołnierz Baala ich nie zauważył ani usłyszał.

Sam i Toran kiwnęli głową zaczęli odliczać ma placach od pięciu w dół kiedy skończyło się odliczanie wyskoczyli ze swoich schronienia i zaczęli strzelać do Jaffa. Na początku zdjęli żołnierza przy dziale (to było ich największym zagrożeniem), nie przyjaciel nie był przygotowany do obrony więć polegli bardzo szybko niestety nie odbyło się to cicho, byli pewni, że żołnierze w lesie już szli w ich kierunku.

Oddział partyzantów zabezpieczył wrota jeden z żołnierzy stanął za działem pozostali schronili się za obeliskami. Daniel udał się do kontrolera wrót. Jednak nie dane mu było się tam dostać, gdyż z lasu nachodzili duży odział Jaffa i kiedy zobaczyli Daniela udającego się do kontrolera rozpoczęli ogień w jego kierunki. Na szczęście archeolog zdołał się schować. Ale na razie nie mógł uruchomić wrót. Jaffa było ich więcej niż naliczył Toran. Więc Sam zrozumiała, że nieprzyjaciel rozpoczął odwrót. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia Sam zwróciła się do Torana – Jeżeli zaraz nie przybędą posiłki to nie mamy szans. Jest ich zbyt wielu.

Toran parę razy strzelił i powiedział – Mam tego świadomość. Mateus! Skontaktuj się z birdami. Mateus kiwnął głową i sięgnął po komunikator. Sam na niego popatrzyła – Z birdami a co to jest? Toran się uśmiechnął i powiedział – Zobaczysz!

Po chwili usłyszeli jakiś odgłos a zaraz Sam zobaczyła w oddali dwa malenkie punkciki które było coraz większe. Po jakimś czasie okazało się że to dwa małe samoloty. Które rozpoczęły ostrzeliwanie wroga. Toran uśmiechnął się do Sam i powiedział – To są birdy. Kiedy przybyli zniszczyli prawie wszystkie tylko te dwa zdołaliśmy ukryć, czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment.

Sam się uśmiechnęła – Lepszego momentu nie mogliście wybrać. Po chwili wzrok jej padł na Danielu który już stał przy kontroleru i wbijał symbole kiedy był już przy ostatnim symbole został Trafiony – Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Sam nie myśląc długo udała się w jego stronę - DANIEL! Krzyknęła. Kiedy do niego dotarła zaczęła go ciągną do kryjówki. Okazało się, że zaciągnęła go za kontroler wrót. Teraz mogła spokojnie opatrzeć przyjaciela. Daniel został trafiony w lewą stronę ciała tuż nad obojczykiem. - Sam zostały wprowadzone wszystkie symbole (zaczął kaszleć krwią) wystarczy wcisnąć aktywację. Sam kiwała przecząco głową – Nie mogę was, Ciebie tak zostawić. Daniel był coraz słabszy – Sam. Musisz nie poto sparcieliśmy, życie abyś teraz zginęła razem ze mną.

Sam – Nie mogę was zostawić.

Daniel – Sam rozejrzyj się już wygraliśmy. Musisz iść i żyć swoim życiem. Nie pozwól aby to zawładnęło twoim życiem my przecież żyjemy, my byliśmy twoimi aniołami. Daniel się zatrzymał bo to go strasznie zmęczyło. Sam miała łzy w oczach kiedy patrzyła jak życie uchodzi z jego przyjaciela podniosła głowę i się rozejrzała Zobaczyła jak mieszkańcy tej planety walczą o swoją wolność. Ich nowi przyjaciele (wszyscy żyją) ostro strzelali w stronę lasu z którego wychodzili żołnierze. Jaffa nie mieli szans. Wrota były strzeżone przez nich z nieba atakowały ich dwa samoloty a z tyłu nadchodziły posiłki.

Kiedy Daniel nabrał siły powiedział cicho – Sam ale ta go nie słyszała cały czas wpatrywała się w walkę. – Sam tym razem powiedział głośniej, ale tym razem go usłyszała. Spojrzała na niego ten się uśmiechnął i powiedział – Sam ruszaj nic mi nie będzie. Mam do Ciebie jedną prośbę pozwól sobie na odrobinę szczęścia, masz to na wyciągnięcie ręki i mi też w czymś pomóż.

Sam jego nie zrozumiała – Daniel nie rozumiem Ciebie, o co ci chodziło z tym szczęściem i w czym ci ma pomóc.

Daniel resztkami sił powiedział – Jak wrócisz do domu to zrozumiesz. Po tych słowach padł nie przytomny. Sam sprawdziła puls, z ulgą stwierdziła że żyje ale bardo słaby. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Mateusa. Krzyknęła – Mateusz! Wymiana ognia nie była już tak silna więc nie miał problemu z udaniem się do Sam. Pozostali pozostali na swoim miejscu i bronili wrót. Sam zwróciła się do Mateusa – Mateus, Aniel ledwo żyję, Ten kiwnął głową. – Czy zaopiekujecie się nim. Tym razem odpowiedział – Tak Samanto zaopiekujemy się nim. Daniel mi powiedział po co tu przybli więc musisz udać się w swoją dalszą podróż. Sam kiwnęła głową, wstała i uderzyła w ostatni przycisk. Wrota zaczęły działać po chwili uformował się tunel.

Sam popatrzyła na Mateusa i powiedziała- Dziękuję za wszystko. Wrócę do was aby wam porządnie podziękować za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiliście.

Mateus odpowiedział – Będziemy na Ciebie czekać a teraz już idz. Sam się uśmiechnęła kiwnęła głową i przeszła przez wrota w dalszą wyprawę


	16. Chapter 16

Czy mam pisać dalej?


End file.
